With You In My Life
by merrycher
Summary: (Modern AU) Elsa Winters everything she could possibly want. Plus, she is a beauty. But... what about love? That never crossed her mind until she met Jack Frost, the successful, flirty guy who seems to be able to sweep her off her feet. Love will blossom, but can they overcome the obstacles coming their way? (Read and review!) (JXE)
1. Chapter 1

Elsa Eira Winters sighed as she stared at the pile of work on her table as she closed the doors of her office. Dressed in a baby blue tank top with a black blazer, white pencil skirt that stopped right before her knees and black stilettos, Elsa was down right beautiful. With her pale blond hair, deep crystal blue eyes and flawless porcelain skin, she was the epitome of gorgeous.

_Another day at work_, she thought to herself with some dread as she started on the papers in front of her while waiting for her computer to start up.

It wasn't that she hated her job at one of the biggest companies to ever be set up in the city. Arendelle Business was a great place to work. But doing almost the same thing everyday in a not-so-fun environment was boring. Plus the fact that she was the CEO and that she was just isolated in her own office room by herself wasn't very interesting.

_Okay, meeting at eleven. Papers to be checked and handed to Project Team by three. Proposals to vet through before the end of the day. _She reminded herself of what her secretary had told her earlier on. Thank god it was a Friday, she was so drained from the workload of the past few days.

Elsa is kind of a workaholic, not that she spends her 24/7 working, she does chill during the weekends, sometimes... But work is always her first priority.

"That's no wonder you don't have a boyfriend!" As her sister, Anna Skye Winters, liked to mock her and her lifestyle. Honestly, it wasn't that Elsa doesn't want a partner, she does want that special someone in her life, just like how Anna has Kristoff, but she just hasn't found the right person yet. The kind of guys that she manages to meet in her life are either too old, already attached or self-centered rich assholes who want to be with her just cause she's the pretty one. But whatever, you know, Elsa's doing well, having a high-paying job, to-die-for looks and only being 23. Love can wait, right?

* * *

><p>"Hey boss," Elsa's cheery secretary, Olaf, popped his head though the door as he opened it after knocking. "I have the business plans for the partnership with Guardian Industries here! Just what you asked for!" He scurried in and stood in front of her desk, holding out a black file.<p>

"Thank you, Olaf. Is there anything else?" She asked, smiling at him and taking the file.

"Yeap! Mr. _Weaselton_ left a message asking if you are free for a dinner date with him tomorrow night." Olaf said as he smiled widely, trying to control the growing laughter inside of him. He knew of Elsa's dislike towards this particular 50 year old suitor.

Elsa shuddered. "Ugh. Not Weselton again!" She put her hand on her forehead. "Tell him I'm not free tomorrow!"

"Heh boss, lying is bad!" Olaf joked, "Even if it is to a stuffy old man who is trying to chase you."

Elsa chuckled slightly, used to the humorous behavior of her secretary. "Very funny, Olaf! But I do have a wedding dinner to attend tomorrow."

"Oh! I see! I love weddings!" Olaf smiled dreamily as he stared off into a distance and placed both hands on his face. "Who's the lucky couple?"

"My cousin, Rapunzel, and her fiancee, Eugene,"

"Aww... By the way boss, I always cry at weddings! So do remember to pack some tissues with you!" Olaf said thoughtfully.

"Yes, Olaf. I will," she looked at her watch and back to Olaf. "It's already six! After you reply Mr. Weselton-" Elsa shudders again "you can leave for the weekend."

"Yes boss!" Olaf saluted animatedly before leaving the room.

Elsa sighed in relief as she shut down the computer. _After reading this proposal I shall go home._

* * *

><p>"You're home!" Anna exclaimed as she saw Elsa open the door of their apartment, carrying some bags.<p>

"Yeah. And I bought dinner. Together with your favourite dessert!" Elsa grinned.

"Chocolate cake?!" Anna's smiled widened as she took some of the bags from Elsa's hands.

"And chocolate ice cream!"

* * *

><p>"So how was work?" Elsa asked Anna as she ate a spoon of ice cream.<p>

"It was good. Many people came to the studio today! I had to do make-up for more than ten people. It was tiring, but fun!" Anna said while stuffing her face with chocolate cake. "Oh! And I need your help in choosing which dress to wear to Punzie's wedding tomorrow!"

"Alright."

"I can't believe Punzie's is getting married tomorrow!" Anna squealed as Elsa giggled.

"Yeah... It seems like only yesterday when the three of us were kids playing in the backyard playground." Elsa smiled.

"And all of us thought you'd be the first to marry!" Anna grinned.

Elsa and Anna both lived together in their apartment in the city. When Elsa was 17 and Anna was 15, their parents met with an accident and unfortunately passed away. Both of them then moved together with their Uncle Thomas, Aunt Primrose and cousin Rapunzel to the city. When Elsa was 20, she decided to move out so that it was easier to travel to work and Anna joined her a year later, meeting Kristoff soon after moving in with Elsa. Rapunzel also moved out wanting to experience independence, and she got her own apartment, after finding a job as manager of an art gallery. She happened to meet Eugene who accidentally entered her apartment, thinking it was his friend's and she knocked him out with a frying pan, it was hilarious and the rest was history.

* * *

><p>"Punzie, you look stunning!" Anna exclaimed and hugged her tightly! "Congratulations to you two!"<p>

"Thanks Anna!" Rapunzel beamed as she hugged Anna back. Her newly-wed husband stood by her side, smiling proudly.

"Congrats Punzie! You're married!" Elsa smiled as Rapunzel laughed and gave her a hug.

Rapunzel was looking dazzling in an ivory white gown which reached the floor with short sleeves. The dress was intricately designed with floral patterns and looked elegant on her slim figure. Her train was extremely long, just like how her golden blond hair used to be until she cut it to a pixie cut and dyed it brown for the wedding.

Anna decided to wear a sleeveless lilac gown which ended around the knees. Elsa wore a strapless ice blue long elegant gown which showed her curves.

Just as Anna and Elsa were going to find Aunt Primrose to chat, Rapunzel called them to her. She was standing with four other people that Anna and Elsa had never seen before.

"Anna, Elsa! Meet my friends! They are my childhood friends before you guys moved in with us to the city!" Rapunzel said excitedly.

There was a two girls and two guys. One of the girls had super long, super frizzy red, flaming hair. She wore a long aqua dress which had long sleeves. The second girl was blond, and wore a sleeveless metallic grey dress. The first guy was brawny, but not the super muscular kind. He had a strong face and chestnut brown hair. He wore a black tuxedo jacket with a dress shirt but without a bow or tie and black pants. The last guy was lanky and tall. He had snow white hair and handsome features. He wore a white dress shirt with folded sleeves up till his elbow and navy blue pants and tie which was loosely tied around his neck, and the top button of his shirt was undone.

"This is Merida, Astrid, Hiccup and Jack," Rapunzel introduced. "And these are my cousins, Anna and Elsa."

Elsa saw Jack and she only had one thought._ Oh gosh, he's dreamy._

Jack saw Elsa and he only had one thought. _Damn, she's hot._

* * *

><p>After that slightly awkward introduction, Elsa found out that Astrid was dating Hiccup, and Anna started talking about her boyfriend Kristoff to Merida, who said she rather live with her dog, named Bear, for the rest of her life than get into a relationship and get tied down.<p>

"So..." a masculine voice started speaking behind Elsa and she silently gasped. She turned around and almost wanted to faint as she looked into the clear blue eyes before her. Jack was talking to her... Lord help her now.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Jackson Overland Frost," Jack grinned at her.

Elsa felt the blush creeping to her face. "Elsa Eira Winters," she gave him a small smile as she held her hand out.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Jack smirked as he took her hand and gently kissed it. Elsa thought her face was going to explode from all the blushing.

"I'm flattered, Mr. Frost," Elsa smiled, unable to resist the charm of the guy in front of her.

"Please, call me Jack, Ms. Winters," he said, still holding her hand.

"Call me Elsa," She giggled, which Jack found unbearably cute, he felt his heart pace quicken.

"Well, Elsa, it seems like we are fated to meet. Our last names are quite similar," he smirked.

Elsa laughed despite her heart pounding loudly in her chest, "Well, that is a surprising coincidence."

"Indeed," he grinned. "Would you like a drink? We could get it together." Jack wanted to slap himself for the lousy excuse to keep himself in her company.

"I would love to," Elsa giggled as he led away to the drinks counter.

* * *

><p>Anna and Rapunzel watched in glee as Jack and Elsa walked away, hand in hand.<p>

"So, what do you think?" Rapunzel asked, with a big smile on her face.

"He is perfect for her!" Anna squealed as she and Rapunzel start jumping around together in happiness.

"He is so into her," Hiccup said, smirking while watching Jack talk to Elsa. Astrid laughed as she watched Jack quickly trying to fix his hair by looking at the glass window next to him while Elsa had her attention away.

"That lad's got it real bad!" Merida commented, grinning hugely.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! Thanks for reading! This was a random story that just came to my head and I hope that it was satisfactory. I need you guys to give some feedback cause I do have some ideas for this to become a multi-chapter story but it's not confirmed yet and I would have to think more on the plot if I choose to continue. haha anyways drop me a review (I love reviews!) to let me know what you think! :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So I did get requests to continue the story... And thanks to all of you who favourited and followed the story, especially those who reviewed... You guys made me happy and want to continue :) **

**Well, I think that this multi-chapter story won't be a very very long one, probably not more than 20 chapters I guess. But that's only tentatively cause I'm not quite done planning the plot and all and I would hate to get a writer's block, cause it would do the story and you awesome readers no justice.**

**Soooo yeah... *awkward silence* Let's just get on with the Jelsa. XD**

* * *

><p>Elsa buried her face in her pillow as Anna jumped excitedly on her bed.<p>

"C'mon Elsaaa," Anna said. "Tell me what you and Jack talked about! Spill the juicy secrets!"

Elsa couldn't help but smile into her pillow, but no way was she gonna let Anna see that dreamy look on her face. So she regained her composure and looked up at Anna.

"There isn't anything juicy or secretive about what we talked about,"

"Then that makes it okay for you to share your conversation! I wanna know what you guys were sharing with each other while you two were checking each other out!" Anna smirked as Elsa showed shock on her face.

"What- No! I-I wasn't checking him out-" Elsa paused, blushing and looked at Anna wide-eyed before she cracked a small smile. "Jack was checking me out?"

"Ah Ha! I KNEW IT! You totally LIKE Jack!" Anna pointed her finger at the now unusually red Elsa. "And yes, my dear sister, he was totally checking you out!"

"Go away, Anna!" Elsa grunted after she placed her pillow on her face, which Anna removed.

"You can be totally honest with me, Elsa! I told you how I felt when I met Kristoff!"

"Haha yeah, you liked the guy who was thrown out of Oaken's store cause he couldn't pay for his items. That's funny." Elsa said with a hint of sarcasm.

"It was because he forgot his wallet! And I didn't like him cause he was thrown out! He has cute blonde hair," Anna said, with that crazy joyful look on her face.

Elsa replied her with a face of mock horror, "You liked Kristoff just because he's blonde!"

"Yeah. After my break up with that jerkeroo Hans, I decided that I was more into blondes than red-heads! Oh, and he also has a pet reindeer too and that made him even cuter!"

Elsa chuckled at her eccentric sister, who had all the weird reasons for liking a guy. But hey, she was happy with him. That's better than having no one. And he was also a good guy so, plus points.

"But back to you! Tell me about Jackkkkkk!" Anna teased as she scooted closer to Elsa.

Elsa sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get away from her sister. "Alright, alright!" Elsa hugged her pillow to her body and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to earlier that night...<strong>

"So, how old are you, Elsa?" Jack asked as he took a drink of champagne.

"I'm turning twenty-three this year. You?"

"Twenty-four," he smiled at her.

_Oh My Lord, he has such a cute smile._ Elsa internally fanned herself and tried not to let her excitement show in her face. _Conceal it, don't feel it._

"You know, I was just wondering whether a stunning girl like yourself is attached," Jack smirked, unable to resist looking at her crystal blue eyes.

"I'm not. I guess it's my work," Elsa giggled slightly at Jack's half surprised, half-relieved expression. "How about you? I'm sure plenty of girls wouldn't mind going out with you." Elsa said as she battered her eyelashes._ Are you flirting girl?! Pull yourself together! What's with the eyelash thing?!_ Inner Elsa scolded.

"Nope, I'm definitely not attached. Although I would love it if Ms. Elsa Winters could join me for dinner one day," he grinned at her.

Elsa thought her heart had stopped beating for a moment. "I would like that," she smiled, showing her pearly white teeth.

_Dang, not only is she hot, she has a killer smile. _Jack thought, feeling like he could melt right there and then.

Suddenly, Aunt Primrose came up to Elsa and gave her a hug. Jack gave Aunt Primrose a charming smile and she also gave him a hug.

"Oh my, Elsa you look good! And Jack! You're all grown up and so dashing!" Aunt Primrose said as she smiled at them.

"Are you still living at Burgess street in Corona?" Aunt Primrose asked Jack.

"I moved to the city a few days ago, my company transferred me here cause of a business deal coming up." Jack explained.

"That's great! Look at both of you!" Aunt Primrose gestured to both Jack and Elsa. "So young, yet so successful!"

Jack laughed and looked at Elsa who was beaming at Aunt Primrose. He couldn't help but think that she looked like a goddess. While the two ladies chatted, he took the opportunity to quickly fix his hair by looking at the glass window next to him. He'd obviously wanted to leave a good impression on Elsa.

"Okay, I shall catch you kids later! Got more socializing to do!" Aunt Primrose exclaimed as she walked away to another group of people.

"So you are living in the city?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, you live in the city too?" Jack asked her back, hopeful that she will say yes.

"Yup. I live in an apartment with Anna," Elsa replied. "So how is city life treating you so far?" She smirked.

"Pretty well, I realized everything happens so quickly in the city," He said, as she nodded in agreement. "Though, I do have a feeling life's gonna get better," he continued before giving her a winning smile.

Elsa blushed at his attempt to flirt with her. _Dang, he's good._

He then reached into his pocket and took out a black leather wallet. And from the wallet he took out a white card. "Here," he handed the card to her and grinned. "My name card, my number is on the back."

"Oh! A-Alright!" She took it and fumbled with her sliver clutch, putting his card inside as she took out her own name card. "This is mine," she passed it to him.

"Thanks Ms. Winters," he said teasingly as if he had just completed a business agreement. "You will definitely hear from me again," he saluted her with two fingers before giving her that winning smile again.

_Breathe, Elsa, breathe!_

"Elsa, it's time to go! Rapunzel and Eugene are leaving!" Anna came up to them.

"Right," Elsa replied as she watched Anna head towards the door. "I'll see you some other time then, Mr. Jack Frost," she smiled at him.

"Till then, Ms. Winters," he smiled before taking her hand and planting a kiss on her knuckles again. Elsa thought she was going to swoon.

* * *

><p>Anna had her face in both her hands as she listened to Elsa.<p>

"I'm melting inside!" Anna exclaimed as she flopped over on the bed, putting the back of one hand dramatically on her forehead. She was in total fangirl mode now, especially after Elsa has finished telling her what happened.

Elsa giggled. "Yeah, he's pretty handsome" she whispered.

"NO! Jack is drop dead gorgeous! And you are good looking too! Imagine your little Frost babies!" Anna squealed as she grabbed Elsa's shoulders.

"Anna! We just met!" Elsa laughed, though the thought of Frost babies does make her kind of giggly. "I admit he's charming and cute but we are just friends! And I want to get to know him better first before thinking about the crazy stuff that are running though your head now."

"Oh, so you know what sort of crazy stuff I am thinking about," Anna raised her eyebrows. "And you wanna do them with Jack!" She added at the end playfully.

"ANNA!" Was all Anna heard before the pillow collided in her face. Still, though the blow from the pillow was hard, and her face as stinging from the impact, she couldn't help but laugh, being able to imagine Elsa's severely heated, blushing face glaring at her.

* * *

><p>"What's with that blasted face of his?" E. Aster Bunnymund asked while walking into the pantry, looking at the white haired boy's dreamy face just staring off into nothing.<p>

Another shorter man with sand colored hair, called Sanderson Mansnoozie, looked at the muscular dark haired guy and shrugged.

Jack lived in an apartment with two other friends who were also his coworkers. E. Aster Bunnymund was nicknamed Bunny, which started off as a joke by Jack but now, both his apartment mates call him that. Bunny loves eating eggs, not carrots (surprise surprise). And all that protein in his meals made him very muscular. But don't let that tall 6 foot 3, muscle man appearance fool you, he is actually a softie at heart. Sanderson Mansnoozie, more affectionately known as Sandy, rarely talked, but he can talk. He is a sweet little guy who is pretty thoughtful and loved helping his roommates out, especially if they are having trouble sleeping. He has a powerful warm cinnamon and nutmeg milk drink recipe that would get anyone to sleep in just five minutes. It's as if he had magical powers or something.

Sandy then grinned a playful grin and hit two pans in front of Jack's face, snapping him out of his reverie.

"What! What happened?!" Jack shouted as both Bunny and Sandy snickered.

"What's gotten into you, Frost?" Bunny laughed. "You looked like this," he said as he did a very girly, very bad impression of Jack on cloud nine.

"Very funny," Jack rolled his eyes. Sandy looked at him and gasped, looking at Bunny, before giving Jack a cheeky smile.

Bunny, getting what Sandy was trying to imply, sat down in front of Jack and smirked, "Soooo, is it a girllllll?" He asked, amusingly.

Jack's eyes widened, he didn't want his friends to know about Elsa, they would just tease him non-stop about it and irritate the hell out of him. So, being the horrible liar he is, Jack started spluttering,"What-No!-I-I..."

Sandy stood behind Jack so that only Bunny could see him and he was nodding like mad while pointing to a flustered Jack.

"Aww, c'mon mate! You can tell us! Tell us who is the unlucky lass that happened to catch your eye!" Bunny teased.

"I'm going to sleep," Jack said, pretending to be annoyed, while glaring at Bunny. As he left the pantry to go to his room, he noticed both Sandy and Bunny laughing quietly to themselves. And he couldn't help but smile as he shook his head slightly, that was his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 2! I hope that it is doing alright so far! Thank you again for those who reviewed, favourited and followed my story! I would like to ask if you would like a first person POV, like of Jack or Elsa, or would you like me to keep it as a narrative kind of thing. <strong><strong>Let me know what you think of the story! <strong>****And please leave a review if you can! It's like my motivation to keep writing! Cheers! :D****


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! Well, here is another update for you! I'm sad to say that updates will probably not be as frequent after next week cause my school term is starting T.T I'm going to a new school and I'm awkward so let's hope I can make friends LOL. **

**Anyways a thank you to those who follow/favourited the story. And special thanks to ****_MyMoonMaiden, Bluefire407_****_ Hikarru _and_ MidnightAmber _****for reviewing chapter 2 as I write this now. And thanks to ****_MyMoonMaiden, KathlineLee, AstralSecret _****and****_ I prefer food _****for your reviews for chapter 1! I'm glad you guys enjoyed it!**

* * *

><p>Elsa groaned as she flipped over on her bed, turning away from the window which had the bright morning sunlight shining in. Slowly, she opened her eyes and gave a startled gasp before sitting up straight.<p>

"Anna! What are you doing?" Elsa shrieked. Upon waking up, Elsa found her beloved sister staring right at her face, with a devilish grin on her lips. And that was scary as hell, especially if you just awoke from a peacefully slumber dreaming of a super hot guy like Jack Frost. And no way was Elsa going to let Anna find out about that!

"Elsa, I think you got it baddddd!" Anna started teasing her as she sat on the bed besides her confused sister.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa said as she yawned and closed her eyes for a moment.

"You think Jack has a cute butt!" Anna giggled.

Elsa's eyes snapped open. _How did she know?! _"I have no idea what you're talking about, Anna! Why are you sprouting such nonsense at eight in morning?!" Elsa screeched, blush creeping to her face as she turned away from her sister.

"Oh please Elsa, you don't have to hide it from me! You were talking in your sleep! And I knew you were totally checking him out yesterday!" Anna snickered.

"Whatever! Why are you up so early? On a Sunday? And dressed already?" Elsa said changing the subject, looking at Anna, who was dressed in a maroon coloured short sleeved skater dress and had her strawberry blonde hair let down, looking ready to head out.

"You said you'll to go with me for breakfast at the Starbucks down the street last week!"

Elsa sighed, feeling lazy as she pulled the covers over her body and head again. "Another day, Anna. I want to sleep. You kept me up till one last night cause of your fangirling."

"Elsa!" Anna pulled the covers off her. "Please? I'm craving for the chocolate croissant very very very badly!"

Elsa didn't budge.

Anna bit her lower lip. She did feel kind of guilty for making fun of Elsa and her undeniable attraction to Jack. Maybe it was Karma's way of telling her "You mocked your poor sister like crazy last night! No chocolate croissant for you, girl!"

Anna huffed. She really wanted that croissant. Now thinking about it, she wanted the hot chocolate and chocolate chip muffin as well. Suddenly, she came up with an idea.

"Elsa! I promise I won't tease you about you liking Jack's butt! Go with me for breakfast, please?" Anna pleaded, bouncing up and down on the bed.

Elsa looked at Anna, she had on that same look, like puppy-dog eyes and a pout, when she wanted Elsa to build a snowman with her when they were young.

"Alright!" Elsa gave in. "You promised, Anna!"

"Yes, yes!" Anna agreed. "Now go get dressed! I'll wait for you outside!" She said excitedly as she skipped out the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bunny, I'm going to the Starbucks nearby to grab some breakfast for Sandy and I. You want anything?" Jack asked, standing by Bunny's room door.<p>

Bunny sleepily turned on his bed and grumbled something which Jack couldn't piece up.

"Bunny, I need an answer... For your info, there's nothing really edible for breakfast in the kitchen."

Bunny mumbled again and Jack could only hear "eggs".

Jack sighed, slightly irritated. "We are out of eggs too. So you'd better reply me!"

"What! No eggs?!" Bunny half shouted, half-questioned, as he jumped up.

"Woah... I knew you shouldn't have spent ten bucks on that alarm clock!" Jack joked, cracking a smile.

Bunny glared at him and rubbed his eyes. "Stuff it, Frost. I'll have an egg salad sandwich. And an espresso."

"Finally!" Jack threw his hands up and walked away. "I'll be back later!"

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the breakfast, Sis! You're the best!" Anna smiled, taking another big bite from her chocolate croissant.<p>

Elsa giggled as she took the napkin and wiped the hot chocolate mustache from Anna's upper lip. "You're saying that cause I got you breakfast!"

Anna smiled. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she looked behind Elsa and saw someone familiar enter the glass door.

"Elsa, you know I love you a lot. But I have a feeling fate loves you just a little less than I do," Anna grinned at her sister cheekily.

"Huh?" Elsa asked, confused, putting her cup of caramel mocha down.

Anna pointed behind her and Elsa turned. Catching a glimpse of the white haired guy queuing up at the counter.

Elsa gasped, ducking behind the pillar that was beside her, hoping that Jack's view of her was blocked.

_Wait a minute, why are you so scared? It's not like you owe Jack money or whatsoever. But... Anna is here and who knows what might come out of that mouth of hers. Yeah, be worried!_

Elsa glared at Anna as she gave Elsa that smirk.

"No! Anna!" Elsa hissed softly. But alas! It was too late. Anna was waving cheerfully at the handsome guy, beaming with glee.

Jack saw Anna waving at him and he waved back, giving her a small smile. He managed to see Elsa's blonde hair but didn't see her face. He felt his heart beat quicken, as he told himself to stay calm. He smiled at the cashier as she took his order.

_God, why are your palms sweaty? Pull yourself together, Frost! Go up and say hi! They already saw you anyways! _Inner Jack said to him as he was waiting for his order. He took a deep breath and walked towards the table where Anna and Elsa was.

"He's coming!" Anna whispered to Elsa enthusiastically.

Elsa felt her heart beating faster. "Oh god," she glared at Anna. "Remember! No talking about butts!"

Anna giggled. "Okay."

"Hi there," Jack's voice was heard from behind her and Elsa thought her heart stopped For a moment.

"Good morning, Jack! Fancy seeing you here!" Anna smiled.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Just getting some breakfast for my friends and I,"

Elsa turned to look up at him and gave him a smile. "Hey Jack."

_Heavens, _Jack thought to himself, _Elsa is hotter than I thought._

Elsa was wearing a pair of faded blue denim shorts with a loose fitted grey sleeveless shirt. He could totally see her perfectly toned, smooth legs. And her hair was in a side braid, with loose strands of hair framing her face.

Elsa couldn't help but stare at Jack too, he was wearing a dark blue v-neck shirt and khaki shorts. He looked very pleasant, even in casual wear.

"Jack?" Anna said, raising her voice a little, getting the attention of both Elsa and Jack.

"Huh?"

"I think your order is ready," Anna giggled as she pointed to the paper bags on the counter. Elsa also laughed a little at his face, his mouth in an "O".

"Oh. Haha, thanks Anna," Jack said sheepishly as he walked off to pick up the food.

"Told you that you two check each other out!" Anna smirked at Elsa, who rolled her eyes playfully.

"I gotta go. See you some other time," Jack said to Anna as he walked towards the table, carrying two paper bags. "And Elsa, I'll call you soon." He winked at her before giving them both a smile and leaving.

"OhMyGosh, he is going to call you!" Anna exclaimed, causing some heads to turn their way.

"Anna, pipe down! You're attracting attention!" Elsa shushed her, blushing.

* * *

><p><span>Elsa's POV<span>

I laid back on my chair as I completed editing the documents needed for the meeting with the President of Guardian Industries later at two. Guardian Industries was a huge company, it's bigger and more renowned than Arendelle Business. So I'm hoping really hard this partnership works well as it would be a leap for the company. And if I screw this up, who knows what the big boss of Arendelle Business, President Moon, will do.

I picked up my touch screen smartphone which was besides my computer and pressed on the button, causing the screen to light up.

Monday, 11.45 AM

You have no new Messages.

I sighed, putting my phone back on the desk. I haven't heard from Jack at all. No calls, no messages, nothing. _What if he decided not to call?_

I placed my face in my hands as I tried to steady my racing heartbeat. _What is wrong with me?_ Heavens, I was acting like some teenage girl.

_Jack, he's just a friend. A really cute, charming FRIEND that you need to know better before thinking about anything else._

_Wait a minute, what's with the "cute" and "charming"? That was unnecessary._

_Well, he is cute, and charming. And positively handsome. Mesmerizing blue eyes-_

_STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!_

_Oh crap, I'm fighting with myself in my own mind. I'm totally bonkers._

I snapped myself out of my internal conflict and rubbed my temples. How'd did that one meeting with that one guy make me so conflicted and lost?

I reached for my Chanel handbag and took out a white card from the side pocket. Jack's name card to be exact. It read:

Jackson Overland Frost

Director

External Relations/Partnerships Department

Guardian Industries

_Hold up. Pause. Rewind. Play._

Guardian Industries.

_Maybe I read that wrongly. One more time._

Guardian Industries.

_Nope. That's definitely Guardian Industries. Congratulations, Elsa. Looks like fate really does love you. _I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and sighed, the feeling of nervousness and excitement growing within me as I braced myself for the meeting later on.

* * *

><p><span>Jack's POV<span>

_Okay, you can do this. Just dial in the number and call her. _I thought to myself as I held my phone in one hand and Elsa's name card in the other, I stood in the holding room of the company, since my new office will only be ready in the afternoon. I've been stressing out the whole day yesterday thinking about how to ask her out. _Should I go with the cool "Hey Babe" thing? Or the normal "Wanna hang out" thing? Or should I just YOLO it and pretend to be an advertisement telling her that she won a dinner date with Jack Frost? Would she like that? I don't know!_

I took in a deep breath and deliberated. I didn't mean to make her wait for my call. But I really am stuck in thinking of a perfect way to ask her out. I don't want to have her telling a boring story of how Dad asked Mum out to our kids 10 years down the road.

_What the heck. Kids? Okayyyy, I feel so creepy. I need to get myself check cause I think I'm going crazy. What's wrong with me?_

I looked down at Elsa's name card.

Impressive. She's a Chief Executive Officer, of Arendelle Business.

_Wait... Arendelle Business?!_

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 3! So what is going to happen when Jack sees Elsa again? And How is Jack going to ask her out? Find out in the next chapter! And do leave a review! I will love you forever hahaha I'm serious. Until next time! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! OMG 19 reviews, 37 followers, 27 favorites and more than 1,294 views! I'm so happy that many of you are enjoying this story! **

**Before I start, I just want to let you guys know that Jack and Elsa has not fallen in love yet. It's too rushed if they are already in love haha. But they will eventually! Currently, they are both at the stage where the crush is developing into stronger feelings, which is confusing the baloney out of both of them.**

**Anyways, there is a surprise waiting for you lovely readers in this chapter, and it involves Jack and Elsa. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Elsa picked up her phone almost immediately after it started ringing. The caller ID showing the name that she had been wanting to see. Jack Frost.<p>

Slowly, she pressed the green button on the screen and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, Elsa! It's Jack." She heard his cheery yet nervous voice and cracked a small smile.

"Yes, Jack?"

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Getting ready to leave the office soon for the Guardian Industries meeting at two," she told him as she looked at her watch. It was one-thirty.

"You are coming for the meeting?" Jack sounded pretty surprised.

"Yes," she giggled slightly.

"Oh. I see," he paused for awhile. "Then I guess I'll catch you later! Bye!" The last part came out in a rush.

"Okay. Bye." Elsa said hesitantly as the line went dead. _He didn't ask me out or anything. _She thought to herself, the sick feeling of disappointment growing inside of her.

_You shouldn't have gotten your hopes up. Maybe he's just not interested. _

Elsa sighed as she packed up her table. She took a deep breath. _Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show_. She can't let her immature feelings get the best of her. Not now, especially with the big meeting coming up.

She stood up, took her handbag and the documents and left her office room, approaching Olaf's desk.

"Olaf, I need you to come with me for the Guardian Industries meeting." Elsa said to the brown haired man as she took her car keys out of her handbag. "President Moon has requested that I have someone accompany me and take down notes and information during the meeting."

"Sure thing, boss!" Olaf said happily as he slapped his laptop shut and stuffed it in his briefcase, along with some pens, pencils and a notepad.

"And do divert my office telephone line to Gerda's one for the rest of the day. She will help answer our calls and take down any messages we get for today." Elsa instructed as her bubbly secretary did as told. Olaf was a small little man, not very tall and kind of scrawny. But he has a big personality does make up for it. Though he may not be the brightest chip on the block, he will do whatever he's told with gusto, and Elsa was thankful for having him around.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure Arendelle Businesses and Guardian Industries will go well hand in hand," the President of Guardian Industries, Nicholas St. North, said warmly to Elsa, shaking her hand as they both left the conference room.<p>

"As do I, President North," Elsa smiled as the jolly, elderly man laughed.

"And I must acknowledge you on the job well done! I'm impressed by your presentation," he commented as he looked at Jack, who just came out the door. "Aren't I right, Director Frost?"

"Yes, Sir." Jack nodded. "You're defenitely something, Ms. Winters."

"Thank you for your kind words," Elsa blushed lightly. She was glad that the meeting was over. Though she seemed perfectly fine on the outside, she was just a nervous wreck on the inside, especially knowing the fact that Jack was watching her. She heaved a sigh of relief as she turned to walk towards Olaf.

"You did great, Boss!" Olaf grinned widely.

"Thanks, Olaf," Elsa replied before her phone gave a familiar ring. She took her phone out of the pocket of her black dress and saw that she had one new message.

Hey! Meet me in my office on the fifth floor. It's the first door on your right. -Jack

"Boss?"

Elsa looked up at Olaf. "Yes?"

"I'm kinda hungry right now so I'm gonna go check out what's there to eat downstairs. I swear, it like a mini shopping mall in the basement! Who knew that the big office building of Guardian Industrise has such a thing! Facinating! Maybe we should have something like that back at Arendelle Business!"

Elsa laughed. "Go ahead, Olaf. I'll be at the fifth floor, giving Mr. Frost a visit."

"Oh. Right! He is the director of External Relations and Partnerships so it's understood that you two have to talk!" Olaf noted, nodding his head vigorously. "Do you want anything to eat though?"

"Maybe just a tea latte." Elsa replied, being internally relieved that Olaf didn't use the situation of her meeting Jack to be another matchmaking opportunity. Honestly, Olaf is just like Anna, maybe even worse! If he knew about Elsa's crush on Jack, he would tease her even more than Anna would! Or perhaps it's also because everybody liked teasing her so that they can watch an entertaining sight of the usually composed Elsa getting gobsmacked.

"With chocolate powder sprinkled on top?" Olaf added.

"Yes please, Olaf. Thank you," Elsa laughed at her thoughtful secretary as he bounded off in search for food.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Bunny." Jack said as he placed the box he was carrying on his new desk. Bunny had helped him carry in another box of files and placed it on the floor besides Jack.<p>

"What did I say about the nickname during working hours?" Bunny groaned, annoyed.

"Whoops, sorry. Habit. But calling you Mr. Bunnymund or Bunnymund isn't going to make much of a difference." Jack mocked as Bunny rolled his eyes. He muttered something along the lines of "Irritating Frost".

"Your desk looks like a war-zone," Bunny told Jack who huffed.

"Yeah. They said that the guy from the IT department can only fix up the computer desktop at five. So currently my desk is the habitat of papers, files and computer wires," he groaned.

"Well, good luck to you, mate! It's snack time. And that egg salad on Sandy's desk is calling out to me," Bunny said, giving Jack a pat on the shoulder before leaving the room.

Jack chuckled before looking at his phone and sighed. He sent Elsa the message five minutes ago and he got her reply so she's probably on her way up now. He then looked up at the white envelope on the table that he had prepared to give her. He could feel his breathing becoming shallower, as every second which passed indicated it being a second closer to him being in Elsa's presence. He recalled his distraught state of mind that few hours ago when he realized Elsa was coming.

* * *

><p><span>Jack's POV<span>

**A few hours earlier...**

"Then I guess I'll catch you later! Bye!" I said in a hurry. As soon as I heard her reply, I ended the call. _She's coming. She's coming. She's coming._ I thought to myself nervously as I paced the room, running my hand through my white hair.

Suddenly, I had an idea. It was a great idea. It was a stupendous idea. And it was corny as well. But heck it, it wasn't mainstream.

I grabbed my coat which was resting on a chair and I dashed out of the room, to the shopping mall like basement. _Where was the shop that sold the Hallmark cards again?_

* * *

><p>A knock on the door shook Jack from his daydream.<p>

He cleared his throat before allowing the person to enter.

Elsa came in and Jack was breathless for a moment. Her pale blonde hair was in pretty curls which was in a half up, half down do. And she wore a fitting black dress with a hazelnut brown cardigan. She looked stunning as always, yet she was able to make him speechless with her presence. And yes, it does take a lot to make Jackson Overland Frost speechless.

"Hi Jack," she smiled. Jack couldn't help but gaze at her luscious red lips and dazzling smile.

"Hey." He smiled back, needing some effort to recollect his thoughts.

Elsa felt her heart racing again. Jack looked amazingly handsome again. In his black suit jacket and sky blue tie, with black pants. He was not just a handsome business man. He was an incredibly hot and stylish business man as well.

"I have something for you," he said as he reached over for the white envelope on the messy desk.

"What is it?" Elsa walked over to the window ledge besides the desk to put her bag there, as Jack's desk was full of items, before walking towards him to take the envelope.

"Why don't you open it and see?" He gave her a smirk and watched her as she raised one eye brow at him and looked at the envelope.

There was her name written on the envelope and she had to say that Jack had a cute handwriting, like a mix of cursive and kiddy handwriting.

She opened the envelope and inside was a card. The front cover was filled with an extremely colourful and childish design, with printed words which said "I have something to say..." Below the words was an adorable little white polar bear, which reminded Elsa of Jack, causing her to giggle softly.

Opening the card, she saw that the top half of the page was originally empty, but then filled with words Jack wrote. And the bottom half had the little polar bear again, with a speech bubble above it's head. Jack wrote:

I thought I saw an angel when I first laid eyes on you.

I don't really know how to ask an angel out, but...

"Will you go on a date with me?" was the word printed in the speech bubble above the polar bear, who was holding out a red rose. Elsa had a huge smile as she looked up at Jack and she laughed when she saw him. Jack was holding a similar red rose.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Jack asked, grinning.

Elsa put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud and she gave a giggle. "Yes," she agreed, nodding her head as she took the rose from him.

"Yes!" Jack whispered happily to himself as he did a small fist pump when Elsa walked back to the window ledge to put the card in her bag.

"Where would you like to go?" Jack asked, the smile never leaving his face.

"I'm fine with anywhere, you can pick!" She said as her phone rang and she turned away from him to reply a text.

Jack deliberated, and he managed to think of the perfect place. He looked around his desk, looking for his smartphone so that he can use the ever-helpful Google search engine. While he was at it, he carelessly placed one of the boxes randomly on the floor and he reached for his phone.

"So I'll pick you up at six at your work place tomorrow? Are you free then?" Jack said, looking at her.

Elsa just managed to place her phone back in her bag and she turned around to face him.

"Yeah, I'm free. Six sounds great-" She was cut off when she accidentally tripped over the edge of a box which, to her, had happened to magically appear out of no where, but it was actually the one Jack had place on the floor. As she braced herself for the impact of the collision with the floor, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. Then, she fell on something soft. And, her lips fell on something even softer. _His lips._

Oh sweet heavens, shit just got real.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to stop here. Yeah, I know it's evil of me. Muahahaha. Anyways, hope you guys have enjoyed the chapter! Thanks to those who review the last chapter and the chapters before. You awesome people are loved! Do leave a review for this chapter and let me know what you think! And more laughs and romance coming your way in chapter 5 so stay tuned! Cheers! :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my dear readers! OMG I can't believe there's already 35 reviews! You guys are so amazing. So here is chapter 5 for you! I know you've been waiting... -evil grins- **

* * *

><p><em>Oh god, OH MY GOD, did that just happen?<em> Elsa thought to herself, still on Jack, not daring to move, with her eyes closed.

Jack was just still and pretty mindblown at how they had managed to end up in this situation, and at how he actually enjoyed the feeling of her lips against his.

Hesitantly, Elsa opened her eyes and saw Jack's face, his blue eyes wide in shock. She gasped a little, remembering that their lips were still touching, and she quickly pulled away and got off him. Jack got up slowly after Elsa stood up, a smile slowly breaking on his face though surprise was still evident in his eyes.

Elsa chuckled nervously, "S-Sorry, it was an a-accident," she stammered a little, trying her hardest to not to be awkward. She was blushing, and didn't dare look up at him. Her mind was screaming at her as she felt the heat in her face.

"Its alright. It was an accident," Jack assured her, feeling a blush creeping to his face. Silence filled the room again for a good minute.

"But you didn't have to go through that just to kiss me, you know?" He joked, wanting to ease the tension.

She laughed, playing along as the uneasy feeling inside of her subsided. "I'm usually not that initiative before the first date,"

Jack chucked. S_o she has this cute side to her too._ "I'm totally fine with girls being initiative though,"

Just as Elsa was about to reply, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Jack said, and Olaf peered in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your important conversation, I just want to pass Ms. Elsa her drink," Olaf explained, coming in.

"Thank you, Olaf," Elsa said, taking the cup from him.

"Hey boss! Your lipstick looked smudged! You should probably go touch it up!" Olaf commented as he leaned closer to Elsa, scrutinizing her lips.

"O-oh," Elsa gave an awkward stammer, "I'll be back," she said to both Olaf and Jack as she grabbed her handbag and headed to the washroom outside.

Jack turned his attention to Olaf once Elsa went out the door.

"So, you're Olaf?," he smiled, holding his hand out for a handshake. "I'm Jack, Jack Frost."

"Hi Mr. Frost! Olaf Snowmellow!" Olaf shook Jack's hand with a little too much enthusiasm, but Jack didn't mind.

"By the way Mr. Frost did you eat candy or something? Cause your lips seem red," Olaf commented. He paused. Then remembered that Elsa's lipstick was smudged... So piecing it up, there was only one conclusion.

"Did you and Ms. Elsa..." He questioned, trailing off. He pointed to the door which Elsa has left about two minutes ago and his mouth agape and eyes widened.

Jack's eyes widened. "Oh, uhh, no... No! Nothing of that s-sort!" He said quickly, flustered. He was a bad liar, but he had to come up with something! _Oh man, okay what is red and can be on the lips apart from lipstick or candy? Uhh, blood?_

"Its, uhh, blood..." Jack lied, internally wincing at his attempt to trick the confused secretary. "I have this, uhh, condition, where my lips can randomly bleed. Haha yeah and the weather is kind of dry,"

"Ohhhh..." Olaf believed him. "Take care Mr. Frost! Do drink more water!"

"Yes, thank you, Olaf." Jack smiled, wiping his lips with a tissue. _I can't believe I just lied to such a nice guy! And he even fell for it__._

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the dinner. And for the chocolates and the toy reindeer!" Anna said, giving a huge grin, and hugging her new soft toy closer to her chest. She and Kristoff had just had a dinner date at their usual place. Today, he had surprised her with a box of chocolates and a plush toy.<p>

"No problem," Kristoff smiled, glad that is girlfriend was pleased. He'd do anything for her, and making her happy was one of the priorities in his life.

"Goodnight, Kristoff," Anna giggled, standing by the doorway of her and Elsa's apartment._  
><em>

"Goodnight, my princess," He smiled softly at her.

She leaned in and gave him a kiss, which he gladly returned.

"Bye," she whispered after pulling away, biting her lower lip and smiling.

He kissed her cheek before bidding her farewell and left only after Anna had closed the door.

"Did you remember to lock the door?" Elsa said, walking out of the kitchen, a bowl of fruits in her hands as she sat on the couch in the living room.

Anna sigh in contentment, "Yeah," she replied dreamily and kind of floated to where Elsa was and sat beside her, looking at nothing with that dazed face of a girl in love.

Elsa watched her younger sister warily, eating her sliced apples. Anna always had this freaky behavior after almost every date with Kristoff, and it scares her. Usually, Anna will be bouncing off the walls, talking non-stop about her day, but a date with him causes Anna to melt into a puddle goo, making her only able to gaze off into the far distance with that enchanted look on her face. Elsa didn't know what kind of super power Kristoff had, and he sure was good.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked slowly, unsure if Anna was able to comprehend her question, due to the thought of Kristoff that was totally clogging up Anna's mind.

"Hmm," Anna glanced over at Elsa for a moment before letting Elsa's question sink in. "Oh, yeah. I'm great," she said, in a way which was at a softer volume compared to her typical self, as she turned her head back to stare off into nothing.

"I don't get why you always go into seventh heaven after every date. I mean, it's just a date," Elsa commented.

Anna turned to her, and Elsa could see her 'tipsy' state. Anna's eyes were half open, and she had that smile that never left her face.

"It's love, Elsa," Anna said, a little louder this time, putting her hands on Elsa's shoulders.

Elsa just chuckled.

"You'll understand when you find the one for you," Anna patted Elsa's knee as she stood up and headed for her room, half prancing and half twirling, her new reindeer in her arms.

Elsa shuddered, _there's no way I'm going to end up like that after a date._

* * *

><p>As Elsa closed the file she had finished checking, her phone rang. Jack was calling. She took a deep breath and picked it up.<p>

"Hey,"

"Hi Elsa, it's me, Jack," she heard his voice, and the familiar noise in the background sounded like he was driving. "I'll be there in ten,"

"Sure," she smiled. "I'll wait for you at the main door,"

"Alright! See you,"

"Bye," she said before hanging up. She was excited, it's her first date with Jack Frost! She leaned back on her chair and held her phone to her chest. _Calm down heart,_ she thought to herself.

She didn't think she'd be this excited. She was pretty collected when she told Anna about the date this morning and that Anna had to drive her to work as well as settle dinner on her own. Anna replied by screaming like some three year old, who had been placed in a room full of candy.

"It's just dinner! As friends!" Elsa defended when Anna started blabbering about kissing.

"But you never know if you are gonna have your first kiss with him today! What if he decides to go for it?" Anna squealed.

Elsa stiffened. _It wouldn't be our first kiss cause I just had to trip over that stupid box._ "Don't be crazy, Anna!" Elsa blushed, recalling the event in which she had fallen onto Jack.

"You're blushing!" Anna teased. "I know you want to kiss him!"

And those words kept ringing in Elsa's head.

_Stop thinking about what Anna said... Relax. It's just a fun date!_

Elsa calmed herself down and turned her computer off. She packed up her things and grabbed her handbag before leaving her office. Olaf had already left and she was relieved that he had. She didn't want him finding out about the date and suspecting that her and Jack was having a secret relationship.

She took the elevator down and walked across the lobby. She then left the building through the large glass door entrance/exit and saw Jack already waiting for her.

He had parked his black BMW in a corner, and he was leaning against his car. He wore his usual business suit, but today he had a blue and white striped tie. Upon seeing her, he waved. She smiled and waved back, walking towards him.

"Hey Jack,"

Jack smiled in reply, "Ready to go?"

Elsa nodded and Jack opened the car door for her. She thanked him and got in.

* * *

><p>"About what happened yesterday..." Jack started speaking while driving to the restaurant. "My apologies if you feel awkward or anything. I should have been more considerate and not randomly place boxes on the floor,"<p>

Elsa gave a soft laugh. "Its alright, I should have been more careful too,"

He chuckled.

"And that isn't exactly how I expect a first kiss to be," she admitted, blushing slightly.

"Then how would you have the first kiss be like?" Jack playfully asked, glancing over at her and finding her extremely adorable when she blushed. She looked gorgeous as usual, with her hair all let down, with gentle, loose curl at the ends. She wore a sleeveless, white-collared, black polka dot dress which ended just above her knees. Jack found her outfit very lovely on her slender figure.

_Quite checking her out and keep your eyes on the road! _Jack scolded himself.

"Uhh, I'm not so sure either. It just happens when it happens," She answered truthfully, looking straight ahead, avoiding eye contact.

"I see," he replied as he adjusted the gear shift, reversing the car into the parking lot.

"So where are we going?" She looked up at him.

"You'll see," he smiled, as he turned the engine off. He got off the car and rushed to help Elsa get the door.

"Thanks, Jack," She smiled.

"No problem, beautiful," he smirked.

_He just called me 'beautiful'! And that smirk! He's sexy... __Wait... Did I just think that? _Elsa mentally slapped herself as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"This way," Jack took her hand in his quickly, and lead her the way to the restaurant.

Elsa thought her heart will burst out of her chest. _He's holding my hand!_ She thought as she bit her lower lip to keep herself from smiling too much, in case Jack might think that she's some smiley nut-head.

_Score! Haha Jack Frost, you are a genius! _Jack thought as he did a happy dance in his head. His grip on Elsa's hand tightened and he felt the muscles in her hands loose tension as she gently held on to his hand as well.

He entered an italian restaurant which wasn't very crowded and the waiter brought then to a cosy table for two in a romantic corner. There was a candle in the middle on the table and there were little flowers around the candle.

Jack let go of Elsa's hand, which immediately made her miss his touch, and pulled the chair out for her before taking a seat himself.

"There's somewhere else I want to take you later, so leave dessert out for now," he smiled up at her as he flipped the menu.

Elsa raised one eyebrow but agreed.

* * *

><p>The food came. Jack had a linguini with clam sauce while Elsa had a mushroom risotto.<p>

"So, why did you choose this place?" Elsa asked before daintily putting a small spoonful of the food in her mouth. It was absolutely delicious.

Jack wiped his mouth with the napkin before replying her, "Well, back when I was young and living in Corona, the very first branch of this restaurant started there. And I loved that place, I think I spent half my childhood begging my parents to bring my siblings and I there to have Italian food. But it closed some years later when the owner moved away. But I found out right after I moved here that the restaurant was here." He smiled at her. "So I brought you here cause I wanted to share a part of my childhood with you,"

Elsa giggled. "That's very sweet of you, and the food here is really good too,"

"Yeah, it is," he couldn't help but stare at the beautiful, perfect girl in front of him.

"So do you live alone?" She asked, hoping the conversation can continue so they don't eat in silence.

"Nope. I live with two of my co-workers, they are pretty nice guys," he chuckled. "It must be enjoyable living with your sister, huh?"

Elsa put one hand under her chin, "Living with Anna can be enjoyable," she paused to think of the correct words to describe her life in the apartment. "It's nice to know that there is always someone I can talk to. But at the same time, she can be quite loud too,"

"I know what you mean," he said, " I have three siblings,"

Elsa looked at him and flashed him her pearly white smile. "Tell me about them,"

"Well, there's Emma, Jamie and Sophie. Emma is 22, she is working as a preschool teacher in Corona. Jamie is 17 and Sophie is 13. Both of them are still schooling. So currently all my siblings are in Corona with my parents," he shared.

"Wow, Sophie's so young," Elsa commented, kind of surprised.

"Yeah, but my parents married young." Jack explained.

"So do they all have hair like yours? Your hair shade is really unique. Is it natural?" Elsa asked.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I'm born with this hair colour. But surprisingly, my siblings don't have my hair colour. Emma, Jamie and Sophie have brown hair. Like both my parents. But Sophie was actually blonde when she was born! But her hair colour gradually changed when she was 4. I think I got my hair colour from my grandpa, it's a recessive trait."

"Interesting," she before she gasped in surprise. "I got my platinum blonde hair from my grandma! My mum had brown hair, and my dad's strawberry blonde." Elsa's mood dampened a little upon talking about her parents.

Jack noticed this and he lean forward to take her hand which was on the table. "I heard about what happened to your parents from Punzie before. I'm sorry," he said as his thumb gently rubs her knuckles.

She gave him a small smile, "It's fine. It's so long ago. I still miss them, but I know they would want me to be happy,"

"Yes, they would. And I will try my best to make sure of that too," he said to her gently, still holding her hand.

She gave a shy smile and immediately felt better after hearing Jack say that.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going now?" Elsa asked Jack as he pulled up at the red light. They were now on the way to another place, as Jack had mentioned earlier.<p>

Jack turned to her and winked. "It's a secret for now, sweetheart,"

"What's so secretive about it?" She questioned, though she was slightly embarrassed by the nickname. Not that she didn't like it, but she wasn't going to let him find out.

"Shhhh... You will find out," Jack shushed her and started driving again.

Five minutes later, Jack had parked his car somewhere Elsa had never been to before. She was slightly nervous. Jack wouldn't do anything bad to her, right?

"I need you to put this on," he said, holding out a black blindfold.

"Why?" Elsa asked, a little suspicious.

"Cause it's a surprise! Please?" He pleaded her.

"What if I don't want to?" She challenged, smirking.

"Then," Jack paused. "I will kiss you!"

"Huh?" She whipped her head towards him, _Did I hear wrongly?_

"Put it on! Or I'll kiss you right now." He moved his face quickly towards her to make his threat more real.

_Oh holy cow, HE'S SERIOUS! _Elsa's breath was caught in her throat as she immediately threw her hands to her face, which was red in shock and bashfulness.

"Okay okay! I'll put it on." She said quickly.

Jack chuckled, Elsa was like an innocent little girl. And that made him feel more attracted to her. He helped her put on the blindfold.

"Hold on a second, I'll help you out of the car," he said and she heard the car door opening and closing again, followed by quick footsteps before the car door on her side opened.

Jack hands took hers, and he lead her out.

As he lead her to the secret place, he noticed how tense she was. "Relax, Elsa," he whispered in her ear. "Just trust me."

She gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry. I'm usually guarded, I can't help it."

She heard him laugh. "It's alright! Just don't be so uptight, let go a little."

"I'll try my best. It's my first time getting kidnapped on the first date, just so you know," she joked.

"I'm not kidnapping. I don't kidnap other people. I only kidnap Ms. Elsa Winters. I'm an Elsa-napper." He said proudly.

She laughed at his lame joke, realizing that he had lead her into an elevator when she felt it move.

After Jack led her out of the elevator, she heard a door open and an a blast of the warm, night breeze hit her.

"Okay, we're here," he said removing the blindfold for her.

Elsa gasped. They were at the top balcony of a really tall building. There was a majestic view of the city, together with the midnight blue sky which seemed to contain thousands of shining stars. It was a magnificent sight to behold. A few steps away from them, there was a table and two chairs, a burning candle in the middle of the table. On the table there was two plates, and there was a rose on the table as well. Around the table there were also bushes of flowers to make the ambience more romantic.

_Jack planned this for me?_ Elsa was speechless.

Jack smiled at her, then looked proudly at his master piece. "Come," he lead her to the table where he pulled out the seat for her for the second time that day.

He passed the rose to her, and she took it, still amazed. She looked at the plate set before her, and there was a cake. A chocolate cake, with whipped cream in the shape of a heart on top of it. She looked at him, and she felt her eyes water.

"I actually ask Punzie to find out more about you before I planned this. She said you loved chocolate." he explained. "I'm sad to say that I didn't bake it... I did try, but it failed horribly."

"You tried baking? For me?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

He smile bashfully. "Yeah, last night," he scratched the back of his head. "I made a mess of the kitchen, chocolate on the floor, on the shelves and the ceiling. I swear I didn't know how it got up there."

Elsa was touched and she tried her best to prevent her tears from spilling out. "Thank you. For everything," she smiled.

"No worries. Let's dig in!" He said cheerfully as he passed a fork to her.

* * *

><p>Jack opened the car door for her and she stepped out. She looked at her apartment building before her before turning to Jack. She was holding the rose he gave her with both hands.<p>

"Thank you again for the date," she smiled at him. " I really enjoyed myself."

"No problem," he grinned. "Do I get a second date soon?"

"Definitely." She giggled and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a gentle hug.

Jack was caught by surprise for a moment but he hugged her back, smiling like crazy.

She pulled away, "Goodnight, Jack,"

"Goodnight, Elsa," He said, his blue eyes watching as Elsa took a step further away from him.

Elsa looked back at Jack, watching him turn around to walk back to the driver's side of the car. She paused for a moment and deliberated.

_Heck it, girl, just do it! He deserves it!_

She took a deep breath and ran back to him, grabbing his arm, making him turn to face her. She planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Bye," she uttered quickly before running back to the building, blushing wildly.

* * *

><p>Jack blinked.<p>

_Did she just do that? _He thought to himself a minute after Elsa had ran away. He touched his cheek and beamed.

"Yes!" He fist pumped into the air and did an extremely hilarious victory dance, which was basically him hopping around, swinging his arms wildly around him.

When he managed to regain a sane mental state, he cleared his throat, straightened his jacket and tie before looking around to see if anyone had saw him. Thankfully for him, no one was around. He smiled and got in his car.

* * *

><p>Elsa opened the door of her apartment and saw Anna waiting for her on the couch.<p>

"Your home! Finally! How was it?" Anna exclaimed, moving her eyebrows in an up and down motion.

Elsa took a while before replying her. "It was great," she replied with a silly and dazed look on her face. Anna looked at Elsa with wide eyes, she had never seen Elsa like this before. Elsa kicked her heels off and dreamily waltzed into her room.

"Okayyyyyy," Anna said, to no one in particular. "That was freaky."

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 5! And the longest chapter I've ever written! I hope you guys enjoyed Jack and Elsa's date! Do leave me a review for this chapter and the other chapters if you can! I love the reviews by you lovely people so far! Catch you guys in chapter 6! Cheers! :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! My gosh, I'm so happy! 49 reviews! Thanks so much, I really appreciate the feedback from all of you! Your reviews are like my encouragement to keep on writing the story, especially now cause I'm currently really into writing this story! So thanks for all the motivation! :) **

**And I realized I have never put a disclaimer in any of my chapters before! So here is one for this chapter and the ones before:**

**I ****do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. They belong to Disney and DreamWork respectively.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jack's phone rang while he was vetting through a proposal. He looked at the caller ID and his eyes widened. <em>Oh my gosh, she's calling!<em> He thought to himself. He took a deep breath out to calm himself before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jack," Elsa said. "How are you doing?"

"Well, I haven't seen you for two days and I'm surprisingly still alive," he stated blatantly.

She laughed and Jack couldn't help be feel mesmerized. He had spent this past two days thinking about her and texting her, having small talks here and there. He had thought about asking her out again, but he wanted to make plans for it first. He loved seeing her smile, he loved knowing she's happy, he loved hearing her laugh and he loved the thought of her opening and warming up to him. Yes, Jack was a guy who had dated his fair share of girls and maybe even more. I mean come on, a guy as perfect, intelligent and handsome as Jack Frost always had girls throwing themselves at him, and he can't do much if girls just come up to him for his number. Most of his dates where a one-time thing a cause he found the girls unsuitable for himself, some lasted longer. But that was no longer important cause there was only one person he wanted to impress right now, and that was the platinum blonde haired beauty by the name of Elsa.

"Uhh, I just wanted to ask if you're free this Saturday..." He heard her shy voice over the phone.

He grinned, "Is Ms. Winter's asking me out?"

She scoffed in reply and he snickered silently. She then gave a defeated sigh, indicating her agreement to his previous question. "So are you free?"

"Well, I have to check my schedule, I'm pretty packed for the next two months," he joked, not wanting to miss the opportunity to mess with her, especially since she was asking him out.

"Don't be an ass, Jack," she snapped, sounding irritated. He panicked for a moment, unable to tell if she was really annoyed or acting. But her soft laugh which followed put his mind at ease.

"I'm kidding, I'm not packed for the next two months." He laughed. "And of course I'm free this Saturday, specially for you,"

He could imagine her blushing at the other end of the line and wished he was besides her at that moment.

"I want to bring you somewhere," she said, sounding excited.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going again?" Jack asked amusingly, watching Elsa drive. Today, she wore black skinny jeans and a white hoodie sweater with a blue snowflake in the middle. Her hair was in a side braid. He thought she looked adorable.<p>

"You'll find out!" She stated, smiling at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"That's usually my line," he whined, crossing his arms across his chest. Elsa just giggled at him. He looked cute in his blue hoodie and brown pants.

They were going on their second date and this time, Elsa planned it. She didn't tell Jack anything else about the location or the activity. She just told him that she would drive them there.

"I can't believe this is happening," he huffed, giving a slight pout, looking out from the window. _I can't believed I fell for it. I fell for her cute puppy-dog eyes and pleading face. I feel like a lowly peasant now._ He thought as he recalled how Elsa had requested to drive both of them to the secret place when he stopped by her apartment building to pick her up. She took his hands and begged him to let her drive, tugging at his heartstrings. And he gave in to her.

Elsa smiled as she continued driving. "Do you like the winter?"

"It's my favourite season," he grinned, looking at Elsa, who was beaming widely.

* * *

><p>"Ice-skating?" He raised an eyebrow as she walked into the ice skating rink, holding his hand.<p>

"Yeah," she looked at him, with enthusiasm evident on her face. "The last time you shared with me a part of your childhood, now it's my turn," she explained.

"O-oh," he said, with a stiff smile on his face. "That's great,"

"When I was young, my parents, Anna and I used to go ice skating very often. But when they passed away, Anna and I hardly skate anymore. But it was only until two years ago, when Anna moved in with me, that we started skating again," she continued.

The expression in his eyes softened and he smiled. _Maybe ice skating isnt so bad_, he thought to himself.

"That's nice," he smiled at her, trying his best to keep the excitement on his face.

After putting on their skates, they were about to enter the rink and Elsa noticed Jack going pale.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, brows furrowing together.

"Uhh," he hesitated, before pulling her to the nearby benches to sit down. "I have to confess something, Elsa,"

She nodded, waiting.

"I can't skate." He sighed in defeat and embarrassment.

"Why didn't you say so?" She looked at him.

"You were so happy, coming here to skate. And I didn't want you to be sad cause I can't skate," he looked at the floor. "I never managed to learn cause Emma and I almost died on the ice when we were young. We went to play by the frozen lake near our house one winter, it was my fault, I thought it will be fun going onto the lake to slide around. But I didn't realize that the ice was not solid enough. It cracked beneath our feet. I managed to get Emma off the ice, however, I fell in. The water was freezing cold and I thought I was going to die. If Emma had not used a long tree branch to help me out, I would've died. So from then on, our parents forbidded us from ever going near the lake during winter. And the thought of learning how to skate also never came to me, especially after that traumatizing experience."

Elsa felt her heartache for him, knowing that he blamed himself for the horrible experience. And she was guilt-ridden, she had made him rake up the painful past, he must be feeling terrible. She comfortingly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I'm sorry, I wouldn't have brought us here if I had known," she muttered softly.

"It's alright, you didn't know, and it was a long time ago." he took her hand in his and kissed it. "So who knew that the all-powerful Jack Frost can't skate," he chuckled, mocking himself to make Elsa feel better.

"We could leave if you want," she suggested, still feeling kind of depressed.

"And let you miss out the chance to skate? No way," he smiled at her reassuringly. "I can try skating! I just need a teacher," he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Elsa smiled and her face brightened up, "I can teach you! And don't worry, the ice isn't going to crack here, it's man-made,"

"Alright," Jack said with a little lack of faith, eyeing the rink before him and all the people having fun on it. He was still internally debating whether or not to go on the ice, despite saying he didn't mind, and Elsa knew what to do to boost his confidence.

She kissed his cheek. "Some encouragement for you," she giggled.

Jack's eyes lit up and she laughed at the goofy smile on his face. She could feel his confidence level rising.

"You know, I think I might need some encouragement here," he said playfully, pointing at his lips.

Elsa blushed and looked away. "There's a lot people here," she stated, trying to prevent herself from being persuaded by him. _Be more hard to get!_ Her mind told her.

"Aww, come one! No one is going to see!" He whispered to her, lips puckering up.

"Jack!" She laughed, wacking his chest playfully.

"Just a small one!" He pleaded.

_Oh Lord, those eyes! And that face of his! _She swooned in her mind. She hesitated for a moment, her blue eyes darting around to make sure no one was watching, and planted a quick peck on his lips, unable to resist his boyish charms. She then looked down, biting her lower lip and smiling shyly.

He didn't expect her to kiss him, he was expecting her to put her hand on his face and pushing his face away from her. But the kiss worked too, it worked better actually. He felt his mind whirling and his eyes widened. _Man, that kiss felt good._

He took her hand, "Shall we go then, my dear teacher?"

He felt ready to take on the world.

* * *

><p>Ice-skating wasn't as bad as Jack thought. It was hard initially, but the smooth Jack Frost definitely got the hang of it very quickly. However, he made Elsa think he was a slow-learner cause he spent half the time pretending he couldn't do it so that he could hold her in his arms. Moreover, he had purposely fell, causing Elsa to land on top of him.<p>

"Does this feel familiar?" He asked with a smirk, looking down at Elsa, who was in his embrace. Both of them were on the ice floor, Elsa on Jack.

Elsa blushed and got off him, to his displeasure. He liked having her in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Skating is fun!" Jack said as he took a bite of his hot dog. Both of them had stopped skating to have lunch, which was just hot dogs and fries at a nearby fast food stall. They sat at a small round table.<p>

She nodded, taking a ladylike bite of her food. "It ain't that bad!"

"It wasn't bad at all," he stated, holding a napkin. "Cause I got you as a teacher," he winked, wiping the ketchup off her lips.

She gave a small smile, feeling the heat creep to her face. _He's wiping your face for you! Don't faint!_ She tried to distract herself. Her heart was doing somersaults and she wanted to squeal.

"Should we catch a movie after this?" He suggested.

"S-sure," she said, stammering a little as she recovered from her swooning in her head.

"Elsa? Elsa Winters?" A voice was heard from behind both of them. Elsa turned around to look at the person and she gave a huge smile.

"Oh my gosh! Peter?" She gasped.

"Yeah, it's me," the boyishly handsome redhead said, smiling. Elsa gave him a hug, bouncing with joy a little.

Jack felt his insides tighten with unhappiness at the sight of Elsa hugging this Peter guy.

Peter noticed Jack's narrowed gaze at him and decided to have some fun.

"So Elsa, who's your boyfriend here?" Peter asked, grinning.

"Oh, uhh, he's not my boyfriend," Elsa gave a nervous chuckle. "We're just dating. Jack, this is Peter Pan. Peter, this is Jack Frost."

"How're you doing, man?" Jack said, with a strained smile on his face.

"I'm great! It's nice to meet you," Peter replied before turning to Elsa again. "Well, Elsa you still look as ravishing as the last time we met!"

Elsa giggled and Jack fumed. _Who the heck is this guy anyways?_

"You don't look so bad yourself, pretty boy!" Elsa commented, not noticing Jack's unhappy face. "I can't believe you're here! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came here with some friends. I have officially moved to the city!" Peter stated, putting his arms around her shoulder. "You'll be seeing much more of me, babe." Peter tried his hardest not to snicker at Jack's expression.

"That's nice to hear," Elsa said. "We should keep in touch then!" She passed him her phone.

He grinned and typed in his number. "Text me," he winked. Elsa rolled her eyes at him.

"Still the same, I see," she muttered.

"I can't help myself around pretty girls," he shrugged, making Jack to want to slap the smirk off his face.

"I'll see you soon," he gave her another hug, and he left.

"How'd you know him?" Jack asked, hoping he sounded casual and not jealous.

"He's my childhood friend before I moved in with Punzie. He's a sweetheart," she said, making Jack feel even more envious of Peter's relationship with Elsa.

"Do you like him?" He questioned.

"Of course I do! He's my friend," she replied.

"More than you like me?"

"What are you-," she began to speak but then stopped and paused. "Are you jealous?" She gave a small smirk.

_Uh oh... Shit. Stay smooth. Stay smooth._ Jack's eyes widened. "Huh? Yea- I mean no! Wait, that's not how I meant it. Ugh," he said, exasperated. _Nice one, you retard._ he thought sarcastically to himself, giving himself an imaginary face palm._  
><em>

She giggled. "Peter's really just a friend," She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry about it,"

He blushed. "Heh, I guess I overreacted a little,"

* * *

><p>"Thanks for today," she smiled at him. He smiled down at her. They were walking to Elsa's apartment door, cause Jack insisted he walk her up.<p>

"No problem, Snowflake," he smiled.

"This is my door," she said, pointing to the door in front of them. "Bye, Jack,"

"Goodnight, my dear," he grinned and Elsa turned to open the door.

"No goodnight kiss?" He asked jokingly, making her turn towards him again.

"You've asked for quite a lot of kisses today," she teased.

"I can't help it that you are an absolutely good kisser,"

She smiled. A kiss doesn't sound so bad. She leaned in and placed her lips on his.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

"Sweet dreams," he said feeling her hands leave his, as she entered her apartment and closed the door.

He smiled, giving a soft chuckled as he walked away.

* * *

><p><span>Anna's POV<span>

"Thanks for bringing me out for dinner, Kristoff," I said, swinging our interlocked hands as we walked towards my apartment.

"No problem, Sunshine," he smiled. _God, I just love him_. I felt myself go starry eyed.

"I'm sorry I called you so last minute, I just felt lonely being at home myself again," I admitted.

"It's alright, Anna," he reassured me, looking at me with his beautiful brown eyes. "I didn't have anything to do too."

I smiled at him. Kristoff always made me feel better. I didn't know what I ever did to find a person like him!

"So Elsa's on a date, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I felt myself going into fangirl mode, "With a real cute guy calls Jack! I feel so happy for her!"

"Is the guy tall? And kinda slim? With white hair?" Kristoff questioned.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. _How'd he know?_ "Yes, why?"

Kristoff stared off into the distance, pointed at something and looked back at me, grinning.

I turned my head in that direction and gasped. Elsa was there! With Jack!

"Oh! It's them!" I squealed excitedly.

Kristoff quickened his pace, "Let's go say hi- Woah!"

I stopped for a moment and pulled him back while I stepped behind a tall, potted plant besides me.

"No no! We can't interrupt their moment!" I hushed him.

"So we're just gonna spy on them? Behind a plant? Really, Anna?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes!" I whispered.

"Well, do even you think anything is going to happen?" he questioned, sounding quite skeptical, hinting that nothing is going to happen so let's just abort the plan.

"Well, Elsa told me that she kissed his cheek on their last date, so maybe she's gonna do it again!" I looked at him. "So let's not ruin the moment!" I hissed.

"But it's ELSA!" Kristoff remarked. "I can bet a hundred carrots that she's probably not going to go more than another kiss on the cheek-" he stopped halfway and his mouth dropped open. I looked back and Jack and Elsa, and gasped. THEY WERE KISSING. ON THE FREAKING LIPS.

I smirked at Kristoff, putting my hand below his chin to close his mouth for him.

After Jack left, we came out from out hiding space.

"So you were saying?" I teased.

"Alright," he sighed in defeat. "I owe you a hundred carrots,"

I giggled and peck his lips. "I don't need carrots," I smiled. "But I wouldn't mind chocolate!"

He deliberated for awhile and grinned at me. "Then I'll pick you up at ten tomorrow! Let's go to the Chocolate World Cafe!" **(I made that up LOL)**

_Oh heavens! I love that place! _I beamed and hugged him tightly. "Okay! I can't wait!"

"I love you, Princess," he chuckled, kissing the top of my head.

I felt myself melt, "I love you too, Kristoff."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed it! Do leave me a review! See you lovelies in Chapter 7! Cheers!:D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my friends! Thanks for your awesome reviews! With You In My Life has reached its 62nd review! I do thank all of you for the time you have taken to read the story, and for all the motivation and encouragements I have gotten! I'm glad the that so many of you are enjoying it! All the commitment and time that I've put in to write this will not be possible without you lovely readers! So again, from the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians, they belong to Disney and DreamWorks respectively.**

* * *

><p>"So Jakiepoo," Bunny cooed "Who's Elsa?"<p>

Jack's head shot up from his breakfast, ham almost falling out of his mouth, upon hearing "Elsa" coming from Bunny's mouth. Both Sandy and Bunny are sitting in front of him, staring at him intently.

"Why'd you ask?" Jack asked, trying to seem non-chalent about the question.

"Well, you've got a message from her," Bunny smirked, taking Jack's smartphone from Sandy's hand and waving it in his face.

Jack gave them an irritated glare and snatched his phone.

"Soooooo, who is she, lover boy?" He teased.

"Uhh, she's the CEO if Arendelle Business. And, umm, I obviously have to talk to her for work purposes since I'm the director of External Relations and Partnerships." Jack tried stating a-matter-of-factly but stammered a little.

"Oh crikey, I bet all the Easter eggs in the world that there's more to that," Bunny grinned.

"T-there isn't!"

Sandy made a heart shape with his hands before pointing at Jack's phone.

"Yeah, your right Sandy. Why does Ms. Elsa's name got a heart besides her name in your phone, mate?" Bunny asked, smirking again. Sandy has that playful glint in his eyes.

"What?" Jack gasped, checking his phone. Indeed, to his horror, there was a heart besides her name. _Dang, what was I thinking? _He scolded himself, wishing he could just dig a hole and bury himself. "I think I," he cleared his throat,"pressed the wrong button." He felt his own sweatdrop at himself. "Seriously, I wanted to press the 'W' cause her last name is Winters. But the keyboard buttons are so small. Don't you agree? They should really make the keyboard larger," he chuckled nervously, looking down at his phone. His palms felt sweaty.

Both Bunny and Sandy gave a wicked smile at Jack. They knew that Jack was dating someone. Especially after he came home one night looking all goofy and dazed, with a lipstick kiss mark on his cheek. After a little more joking around and making Jack feel uncomfortable, Sandy gave Bunny a knowing look, implying that they should stop bothering Jack for now.

"Relax, mate!" Bunny gave the tense Jack a hard slap on the shoulder. _Ow._ Jack rubbed the area where Bunny had hit him. "I don't know a lot about your love life, but I do wonder what sort of girl would go for you!" Bunny mocked, giving a snicker. Before he knew it, Bunny was getting a death glare from Jack, and he had scrambled egg on his face thanks to Sandy, who felt he had gone overboard with the teasing.

Jack laughed a little and gave Sandy a smile and a fist bump, thanking him for giving the egghead Bunny a "slap in the face". Sandy laughed hysterically, almost falling off his chair as Bunny sulked and wiped his face.

Jack placed his phone under the table and checked his message and his smile slowly turned into a slight frown.

I'm not free tomorrow. Sorry, Jack. :( -Elsa

* * *

><p>Olaf held the glass door of the meeting room open for the big shots to exit. He bowed as President Moon passed him.<p>

"Thank you, Olaf," Elsa smiled, being last to leave.

"No problemo!" Olaf smiled.

Elsa turned and saw Jack standing nearby. She walked towards him, her stilettos making click-clacking noises on the wooden tiled floor.

"You did a good job in there, President Moon seems pleased." She acknowledged him. She was extremely impressed by his performance in the meeting. He was confident, charming and extremely focused. She had to admit it was sexy.

"Thanks for the compliment," he smiled.

"Mr. Frost!" Olaf came up to them, "How are your lips? Do they still bleed? I found this brand of lip balm that is prefect for treating dry and cracked lips!"

"Oh," Jack laughed. "My lips are doing fine now. Thanks for your help, Olaf. Could you give me the brand?"

Jack turned to look at the confused Elsa as Olaf bounded off to get a paper to write down the product name and brand for Jack.

"What?" Elsa asked. "Lip balm?"

"Well, I had to tell him something when he found out I had your lipstick on my lips," he shrugged. "And I don't want to waste his efforts too, so I just played along,"

Olaf came back with a piece of paper and Jack couldn't help but wonder why the little man has to hop and skip everywhere he goes.

"Here it is Mr. Frost!"

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it," Jack gave him a grin.

"Your welcome!" Olaf beamed. "Excuse me now, I have to go stamp some paperwork," he bid them goodbye before scurrying away, leaving the pair alone in the empty hall.

"So," Jack started. "You're really not free anytime soon?"

Elsa's face turned a little gloomy and she gave a frown. "No... I'm sorry, Jack. I'm packed."

"We haven't gone out in weeks! And this is the first time I saw you after so long!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up. _I miss you. Girl, I miss you like crazy. I think I'm going mad._ He thought to himself.

"It's only been six days since we last went on that picnic," she giggled. They had already gone on a few dates, and she felt very contented whenever she was with him. He was so sweet, so caring, so sincere, and always putting others before himself. She admired and cherished him for that. Furthermore, he was fun as well, so... Bonus! He had planned a picnic for them at the park for their last date and he made heart-shaped sandwiches for her. He also attempted to bake again, with more success, considering that he didn't make a big mess compared to the first time, and she had to say that the rock-hard chocolate cookies were decent, though she felt like she was eating stones. But she never had the heart to tell him that.

_Opps..._ Jack paused and thought for a while. "Well, maybe I exaggerated a little. But six days felts like weeks! And weeks will feel like an eternity without you..." He said, pulling her arms so she could come closer to him.

She relax in his arms as she returned his embrace. She could feel him gently pressing his lips on her temple.

_Come on, Elsa... You can make time for him! Think!_ The gears in her mind started turning.

She pulled away from his hug to look at him. "I think I can take a break on Sunday," she smiled.

"Serious?" His face lit up immediately and she nodded. "Yes! Okay! Anywhere you want to go?" He asked excitedly. His heart was pounding in his chest from the adrenaline running in his veins.

"Hmm," She placed a finger on her chin. "How about the beach?"

"Are you going to wear a bikini?" He wiggled his eyebrows playfully and she smacked his forehead.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't think so,"

"Why not?" he pouted before looking at his wrist watch, his eyes widened and expression turned panicked. "Oh shoot! I gotta go. We can discuss tonight?"

"Sure," she said, her smile dimming a little as she watched him dash away.

* * *

><p>"So how's everything with Jackie?" Anna half-sang, sitting down besides Elsa on the dinning table. They had called for pizza today as both of them hadn't managed to buy dinner home.<p>

"Anna, you ask me that almost everyday," Elsa commented, taking a bit of her pepperoni pizza.

"Well," Anna said with her mouthful, before swallowing whatever she was eating. "I'm curious as to when I can attend your wedding!"

"Anna! I'm not getting married anytime soon!" Elsa raised her voice a little before continuing at a softer volume, while looking down. "And I have a feeling you and Kristoff will get married before me."

"But you're older!" Anna retorted before she understood what Elsa had actually meant. "Jack hasn't asked you to officially be his girlfriend yet?"

Elsa sighed and shook her head, putting her half-eaten pizza on her plate, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore.

Anna put her pizza down as well and put one arm around her sister. "Don't worry, I'm sure he will soon," she said comfortingly, rubbing her hand up and down Elsa's arm.

"What if he doesn't?" Elsa questioned, feeling horrible. Her stomach was in knots and she felt a lump in her throat at that thought.

"You really like him, don't you?" Anna whispered.

"I-I think s-so, Anna," Elsa stammered. She felt like a confused little girl now, what exactly was she feeling for Jack?

Anna gave her a reassuring smile and patted her shoulder gently. "He will definitely ask you soon. Trust me."

And when Anna says "trust me", you can be sure as heck that she is a hundred percent confident of what she is saying. That made Elsa more at ease as she nodded and gave her sister a small smile.

* * *

><p>Elsa's phone started ringing a few minutes after she entered her room. She immediately rushed to pick it up.<p>

"Hello?" She said, a little out of breath.

"Hey, Elsa," she heard the voice on the other line and her excitement level fell.

"Oh. Hey, Peter," She said, a little more flatly than she had intended.

"Not happy to talk to me?" he teased a little. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"No!" she retaliated. "So, what's up?"

"I, uhh, I want to ask you something," he said slowly.

"Yes, Peter?"

"I need a favour from you," he sounded desperate.

"What do you need help with?" She asked carefully. Whatever shit Peter has gotten himself into must be really big, especially if it is making Peter Pan as frantic as this.

"Okay, so like I have this co-worker who is crazy about me and I'm sick of her always trying to hit on me. I told her that I have a girlfriend and she doesn't believe me. So I'm wondering if you're free this Sunday to go for lunch with me and pretend to be my girlfriend in front of her," he rushed out.

Elsa took a while to process his words. "Uhh, I don't know, Peter. I have a date-"

Peter cut her off, "I know you may be busy but I really need to blow off this girl! Please? Please, Elsa! I'm desperate!"

"Umm," she didn't know what to reply. She really wanted to help her friend out. But... What about Jack?

"Have you asked Anna if she's free?" Elsa asked.

"Yes! But she has an important client to do make-up for on Sunday! You're the only one who can help me now!" Peter was begging her.

Elsa vaguely recalled Anna complaining about some bratty rich girl having her wedding on Sunday and how she had to do her make-up for her.

She sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll help you!"

"Yes! I knew I could count on you, Elsie!" Peter exclaimed.

_I'm sorry, Jack, but there's always other times for dates_, she thought to herself.

"Who's the girl?" She asked.

"Drizella Tremaine," she heard him shudder. "She's crazy, I tell you! She's like rubbing her foot up my leg during meetings and throwing herself at me right after lunchtime. I wanted to just puke my lunch out,"

"That's quite mean," Elsa laughed. "But, you were a ladies' man since young,"

"Haha, very funny," he said, words dripping with sarcasm. "Well, just to remind you, this ladies' man has a girlfriend,"

"Right. So when is Wendy moving in with you again?" Elsa queried.

"She's coming to the city only next month, cause her darling Dad's being all fussy," Peter said, sounding kind of annoyed. "That's why I asked you for help. I've lived here for only a month so you and Anna are basically the only girls I actually trust, apart from my other co-workers,"

"Okay, so where are we meeting?" Elsa asked.

"I'll come by your apartment to pick you up. At twelve?"

"Alright," Elsa agreed, sighing.

"Thanks so much, Elsa! I owe you!" Peter said. And with that they both hung up.

_Oh crap, how am I going to explain this to Jack?_ Elsa ruffled her hands through her hair in frustration as she paced her room.

"Ugh," she grunted, falling onto her bed while rubbing her temples. She looked at her phone and went through her photo gallery, stopping at a picture that she had taken with Jack during their picnic. He was holding her right hand with his left hand and held the picnic basket in the other. She held the sunflower he gave her in her left hand. Both of them were smiling brightly, showing their beautiful white teeth.

"Please don't be mad at me," she whispered to the photo, gently touching Jack's smiling face on her phone screen with her finger tips.

Just as she exited the gallery to the home page of the device, her phone vibrated and started ringing. Jack's face and name appeared on the caller ID. She hesitated for a moment, thumb hovering above the green button for a moment before she picked up the call.

"Hello?" She was surprised at the nervousness in her voice.

"Hey, Angel." His usual cheery voice was heard from the speakers. "So about the date on Sunday-"

"Jack, I have something to say," she cut him off.

"Yeah?"

"I, uhh, I think we have to postpone the date. My friend really needs my help this Sunday," she said slowly, praying hard that he wouldn't be mad.

"But we haven't got time for each other recently cause we are both busy! Sunday could be one of the rare days we can actually go out," he sounded dejected.

"But Peter really needs my help-" Elsa was cut off by Jack.

"Peter?" He said grimly, "You're canceling out date cause of him?"

"He needed someone to pretend to be his girlfriend so he can fully reject this girl co-worker of his! It's just a lunch!" She explained, getting a little scared.

"You're going to be his girlfriend?!" He half-shouted in the phone. Yup, he was displeased. No, scratch that, he was furious.

"Pretending! Gosh, do you have selective hearing?" Elsa retorted. Okay, she knew that she didn't have to say the second part, but she was getting a little annoyed. She understood that he had the right to get mad, however, he didn't have to blow up the matter and make it seem so serious.

"So you are choosing him over me?" He seethed.

"No! I'm just helping him out! I mean we can always have our date another time. In fact we can have plenty more dates. But helping others is a one-time thing! And the matter is important so I have to help him!" She defended. _Breathe,_ she thought to herself, trying to calm herself down so she can think straight.

There was a silent pause. And Elsa had never been so scared of the silence ever in her life.

"So I'm not important?" He asked, hurt evident in his voice.

She felt her heart shatter. No, she didn't mean that. That thought had never ever crossed her mind. He was important. He was important to her.

"No. Jack, I-"

"Save it, Elsa." he said softly. "Have fun with Peter,"

And the line went dead.

"Jack? Jack!" Elsa clutched her phone tightly in her hands. _How did this even happen_? She felt her eyes water. _No. No no no no no... This can't be happening. _She furiously typed in his number, holding the phone to her ear but the call wouldn't go through. Her heart was beating heavily against her chest and her breathing became shallower. She stared blankly at the phone in her hands, the sound of a disconnected line filled her ears. The sound of rejection. And she hated it.

* * *

><p>After he hung up, he frowned at his phone. Jack felt the anger and disappointment rush to his head.<p>

"Damn it," he growled. He threw his phone onto his bed, and it fell onto the floor, causing the battery to pop out from the back, but he didn't care.

_So I'm not important_, he thought. He was crushed. He was devastated. He was heartbroken. He placed both his hands on his head and crashed into his bed.

Sandy appeared at his door, holding a piece of the cake that he had bought for his friends on the way home from his dinner meeting. He was about to knock on the already opened door but his smiled disappeared when he saw his white-haired friend lying on the bed, looking miserable and crestfallen. He knocked and entered, eyed widening at the dismembered phone on the ground.

Jack sat up on his bed and looked at his friend. Sandy raised the cake to his face and Jack tried to smile.

"Thanks, Sandy. Leave it on the table, please. I'll have it later," he said softly, looking down at his hands, trying to hide his frown.

Sandy set the cake down on the table. He took a nearby chair and set it in front on the bed so that he was right in front of Jack. He gave Jack a small smile, patting his hand on Jack's knee.

"Thanks man, but I'm really okay," Jack replied.

Sandy furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, pointing to Jack's phone lying on the floor.

"Okay, so I had a argument with Elsa," Jack admitted, glancing at Sandy for a moment before looking down at his hands again.

Sandy nodded slowly, indicating for him to continue.

Jack explained the whole situation to Sandy, who listened intently, giving occasional nods.

"Yeah, so I hung up." He said.

Sandy pondered for a moment. Then, with an angry expression, he punched Jack's arm multiple times.

"Ouch, what the hell! Sandy! What's that for?" Jack exclaimed, visibly annoyed.

Sandy gave Jack a scowl, placing both hands on his hips. He then pointed at Jack accusingly.

"My fault? She's the one who bailed out on me!" Jack retaliated, flinging his arms wide open.

Sandy huffed and tried explaining to him. "You like this girl, so why be mad at her for wanting to help her friend? She's not wrong to say that you have many more opportunities to go on dates together. Right now, you feel terrible and she is definitely feeling worse. Don't be stubborn, Jack, jealousy is not cool. It can make the relationship stronger or totally break it, it's your choice."

Jack thought for a moment. _He does make sense... God, I'm such a dimwit! I need to call her__! _Jack thought to himself as he immediately picked up his phone, fumbling with the parts as he tried his fastest to turn it on again.

"Thanks, Sandy. For this. And the cake." He said, his words full of gratitude and sincerity.

Sandy smiled and gave Jack a thumbs up before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Elsa was just staring off into space after Jack had hung up. She teared but she didn't cry. <em>Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't cry.<em> She chanted in her head. She didn't know what to do. She was lost. Her senses were numbed. And she felt broken. Her mind was in a mess, she was a mess, without him, without Jack Frost.

Suddenly, her phone rang, shocking her out of her deadened state. She looked at the caller, and she felt her heart's engine starting up again, it was Jack. She gulped. She was afraid. She was fearful. She didn't know what to expect.

"Hello?" She managed to croak out.

"I'm sorry, I was a jerk," he apologized. "I overreacted. I'm so sorry, Elsa,"

Now she felt the tears roll down her cheeks. Tears of relief... And she didn't bother to conceal it.

"I'm sorry too," she said, but the lump in her throat only made her manage to choke out her words. "I should have been more sensitive to your feelings,"

"Are you crying?" He gasped. "Don't cry! Please don't cry, Elsa!"

"I'm just r-relieved," she said, taking short, raspy breaths after saying each word. "You're not angry at me anymore?"

"No, of course not, Snowflake." he reassured her. She heard some noises in the background of the call, but didn't think much of it.

"I was an idiot," he told her guiltily. "I didn't consider your feeling, and I hurt you. I made you cry,"

"I don't usually cry," she admitted. "But it was cause I was relieved, I was afraid you were still mad,"

He chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm not," she heard him say. Funny, she heard another unfamiliar voice in the background. But she ignored it again, thinking that maybe it was his apartment mates.

"So, we're okay?" She asked slowly.

"Yes, definitely. It's my fault that I'm a jealous, green monster who can't stand sharing you with anyone else." He laughed.

She smiled. "Okay, I have to agree with that,"

There was a pause, and this time, Elsa swore she heard running footsteps in the background.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?" He replied, breathing heavily.

"What are you doing?"

"Open your front door," he said.

"What?" She gasped, before jumping off her bed and half-running, half-flying to the front door. And when she opened it, Jack was there. She gawked at him, mouth open.

"Surprise," he panted. He then held out one hand. "Hold on a minute," he said as he bent down, gasping for air. She was still staring at him in shock. And he had a bouquet of pink roses in his hands.

"Wha- How- Why are you here?" She asked, incredulously, before looking back inside at the clock on the wall. "At eleven at night?"

He grinned sheepishly. "I can't just stay at home or go to sleep in peace, knowing that you're at home crying," he took her hand gently, his fingers caressing her knuckles, and he placed the roses in her hands. "I want to keep my promise of keeping you happy,"

She felt her breath got stuck in her throat. _He rushed here with roses for me, just because I cried?_ She thought to herself. She was going to cry again. Oh man, she was tearing. She looked at him and stifled a giggle by covering her mouth with her hand. He was wearing his pyjamas, which was a white t-shirt and long, striped pyjama pants. And he was wearing slippers.

He chuckled self-consciously, looking down at his attire and scratching the back of his head. "I know this isn't the best outfit to wear for a sincere apology, but it didn't occur to me to change before rushing out,"

She laughed and just wrapped her arms around him, feeling alive in his embrace.

"It's okay. You're here. That's all that matters."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter 7 is done! Haha I can't believe I managed to finish this chapter. It's actually done faster than I had expected. Well, yeah, I made Jack and Elsa have a fight, cause a smooth sailing relationship is just too easy. But I felt bad if I left you guys hanging, so I continued. And yeah I would totally love a Jack Frost in my life too, so I can get flowers when I cry. XD Anyways, I hope you guys have enjoyed it! Do leave me a review and stay tuned! Cheers! :D<strong>**  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I am in absolute joy now cause With You In My Life has got 107 followers, 63 favourites and 80 reviews! And I want to just scream in happiness but my family is going to think I'm mad... So yeah, I'm kinda pouring out my feeling here instead.**

**-Screams like a little girl-**

**I'm good... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. They belong to Disney and DreamWorks respectively. **

**Yeah...*awkward silence* So enjoy Chapter 8! :)**

* * *

><p>"Morning Jack!" Anna said as she opened the front door of their apartment, clad in her working attire, which was a plain white button up blouse and a pencil skirt that reached her knees.<p>

"Hey, Anna," he smiled at her and entered the apartment. "Going off for work soon?"

Anna gave a bored sigh. "Yeah. And on a Sunday! How annoying is that?" She whined.

"Very," he nodded.

"And I probably wouldn't feel too bad about working today if my client was a sweet girl who offers me chocolate. But nooooo, I had to get some snobby brat," she rolled her eyes.

"Be glad that she didn't hear that," Jack laughed at the straight-foreword redhead girl, he looked around, "So where's your sister?"

"She's still in her room, sleeping... I guess," Anna replied as she sat down at the dining table and took a big spoonful of cereal. "She told me you'd only be here at ten, and it's only nine now, so you're pretty early,"

"Yeah," he took a seat besides her, "I thought she'd be up so we can spend more time together before she goes for lunch with Peter,"

Anna giggled slightly at how Jack said Peter's name with a tinge of displeasure. "Peter's not a bad guy when you get to know him. No offence, but I do find both of you kinda similar," she paused to take another unladylike mouthful of her food. "You two are both playful, charming and witty,"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"Yeah," She nodded fervently, before raising her cereal bowl to finish up the milk. As she was putting the bowl down, she noticed Jack spacing out a little. Either he was zoning out in her face cause she was boring, or he was thinking about something very intently.

"Uhh, Jack?" She asked a little softly.

"Yeah?"

"Well," she looked down at her empty cereal bowl before turning her head to face him, "Do you like Elsa?"

Jack didn't even blink or take a moment to ponder about her question. "Of course I do."

"I mean do you _like like_ her?" She probed further, hoping he got the drift.

He paused and she just observed him as he sorted out this thoughts.

"Why'd you ask?" He asked her softly, breaking the silence.

"Cause I have never ever seen Elsa so happy with someone else before," Anna gave him a small smile. "And honestly, I have also never seen Elsa being so conflicted until she met you,"

"Conflicted?" He raised both eyebrows, surprised.

"She's confused with her feelings. Furthermore, you two aren't exactly 'official'," she air-quoted, "So she doesn't really know what to do or think,"

Jack started thinking again, letting silence fill the place again.

"So back to the question, do you like her?" Anna piped up.

Jack looked down at his fingers for a moment before replying.

"Yes. Yes, I do. I like her a lot,"

"Yes!" She pumped both fists in the air, "I KNEW IT!"

He laughed at the bubbly girl before him. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"So are you planning to ask her? Anytime soon? I want to watch you do it!" She squealed.

Jack chuckled, "Little girls like you are too young for such adult things!"

She scoffed, offended, and gave him a glare. "Hello, I have a boyfriend whom I have been dating for almost a year, so excuse you," she raised a hand to his face.

"I'm kidding!" He shot both hands up. "I want to make it extra special. I want her to know I mean it. I don't just want to express my feeling in just plain words that will end up forgotten,"

"Oh My Gosh, you are so romantic, Jack," Anna placed a hand dramatically on her forehead. "I feel like I'm in a drama! No, wait, I feel like you're from a drama!"

He chuckled again, cheeks turning a tinge of red.

"But still, I wanna be there to see!" She told him excitedly, grabbing his arm with both her hands.

"I'll see if I can fit you in," he laughed as she stood up to go to the kitchen.

"Alrighty!" Anna shouted from where she was and came out quickly after washing her bowl. "I have to go, Jack!" She exclaimed, grabbing her purse.

"So Elsa's in there?" He pointed to the closed door down the hallway, and walked towards the door.

"Yeap, you can totally go in and see how she's doing," Anna winked, putting on her kitten heels. "Special privilege from Anna is granted to you,"

"Thanks, I feel honored" he saluted her before he slowly opened the door.

Elsa's room was moderate-sized. She had a queen sized bed though, and a white side table beside her bed. There was a pretty snowflake lamp on the side table. She had a cream colored dressing table with a large mirror and her makeup was neatly placed in plastic drawer boxes and cups. She also had a picture of her and Anna when they were young, building a snowman. Besides that picture was one of her parents together with the both of them. She also had a pretty large closet at the corner of her room, as well as a study desk. The curtains were closed, so the room was still pretty dark.

After he had scanned the room, Jack turned his attention on the sleeping figure under the snowflake covers of the bed.

"Psst," he whispered as he sat on the corner of her bed. "Sleeping Beauty, wake up,"

She stirred a little but ignored him.

"You're Prince Charming is here, with his black car parked downstairs," he inched his face closer to her sleeping face.

_She looks so peaceful when she sleeps, how angelic and adorable, _he thought to himself.

"Wakey wakey," he shook her shoulders gently, and he got a soft groan and a soft "go away" from the girl.

"Elsa, just wake- oof," he felt her hand come up and whack his face, causing his head to turn in the direction her arm moved.

Elsa shot up from her sleeping position in shock and accidentally bumped her head against Jack's.

"Ow..." She moaned as she placed her hand on the top right side of her head. Her eyes immediately opened when she heard a familiar masculine voice groaning in pain as well.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" She stared at him.

"I know it's rude to come in your room, even if I have special permission from your sister. But , jeez, you definitely have a painful way of handling the intruders in your room," he said, one hand rubbing the swell on his forehead, and another hand on his cheek which she had accidentally slapped.

"I thought you were coming at ten!" she glanced to her left at the digital clock on the side table. "It's only nine-thirty!"

"Well, I wanted to came over to spend more time with you, but- ow!" he winced as he felt the stinging pain on his forehead as he rubbed the bump, "but, you were still sleeping,"

"I'm sorry for hitting you," she laughed, placing her hands gently at the sides of his face. "I'm up now, so you didn't get slapped for nothing,"

* * *

><p>Elsa leaned her head on Jack's shoulder. They were both lazing on the couch and watching a DVD movie to pass time before Elsa had to prepare for her "date".<p>

"I'm glad that you came this morning," she said, playing with her fingers.

"Me too," he looked over at her and smiled. "But I'm still kind of sour over the fact that I have to share you with someone else today," he gave a slight frown.

"It's just for two, maybe three, hours."

"But still!" He shifted his body so that he was facing her. "I mean, seriously, who would come up with such a plan to ditch a girl he's not interested in? And to get someone else's girl-" he paused quickly, realizing what he just said, "I mean, a friend who's a girl," he recovered, "to play a fake girlfriend is just so unoriginal and corny,"

She smirked at him. _I totally heard that, _she thought but decided to pretend not to. "You sound like you're really experience in this aspect of faking relationships," she commented. "As if you've done it before," she teased, giving him a knowing look.

"I've never done it before, but I do have somethings I know that you cannot do with a fake boyfriend," he stated, looking seriously at her.

"Oh? What are they?" She tried not to giggle so that she could be equally serious.

He held her hand. "You cannot hold hands with a fake boyfriend. You only do it with a real one." He then interlaced their fingers. "You can't do this with him either."

Jack tried hard to keep himself from grinning so he could maintain his pokerface. _I'm genius!_ He thought to himself as he took the chance now to bring Elsa closer to him.

Elsa nodded, the corner of her lips twitching upwards as she controlled her facial muscles, which were cramping up. She cleared her throat. "What else?"

He then pulled her in his arms for a big hug. "You can't hug him like this! This is what a real boyfriend does,"

Jack buried his face in her hair and made sure Elsa couldn't see the big grin he had cracked as he tried composing his face again. _Man, this is fun..._ _I hope it's not too obvious that I'm doing this on purpose._

Elsa giggled in his embrace. _You're definitely doing this on purpose, Jack Frost. Well, two can play the same game._

When Jack pulled away, Elsa suddenly placed a surprise kiss on his lips which caught him off guard.

"What about that?" She asked innocently, battering her long eyelashes as she watched him go all mushy and soft inside.

"Uhh," he faltered, lips breaking into a smile and he gave a goofy, toothy grin. _Oh gods help me, I think my brain just melted into goo. I want to kiss her again._ He thought he saw stars before he collected his thoughts, tried to look professional again with his pokerface and cleared his throat. "I think I didn't really managed to catch what you did, so you have to kiss me again,"

Elsa laughed and pushed his face away. "I need to go get ready," she said as she stood up and went to her room, leaving an unsatisfied Jack alone on the couch, pouting.

* * *

><p>Elsa was wearing a satin, thick-strapped, ice blue dress with simple whirly patterns on the bottom part of the dress which ended at her knees. She also had a white cardigan on, kudos to Jack, who insisted that she wear one.<p>

"Maybe you should have like a jacket or pull-over or something," he suggested after he finished checking her out when she came out of the room, all dressed up and looking absolutely gorgeous.

"I don't need one, the cold doesn't bother me," she simply stated, placing her lipstick in a black purse.

"Okay, fine if your not cold. But do put one on, your showing off too much skin," he insisted.

She gave him a weird look. "Showing too much skin? I wore this dress on one of our dates before and you didn't say nothing about it being revealing,"

"Well, cause you were on a date with me!" he admitted.

She giggled, "And what makes this date today so different?"

"Today isn't a date!" He lifted his index finger to her face, "You are just having lunch with a friend," he reminded her, his blue eyes staring at her intently.

"Right." She nodded slowly, indicating she got his drift. "So, what's wrong with the dress again?" She teased him, wanting to hear the exact reason as to why he was being so fussy.

"Okay, you got me," he threw his hands up, smiling a little. "I don't want other guys to be looking at you," he said casually, looking down, feeling his cheeks go a little red.

"Ahh," She pretended to look surprised. "Now was that very hard to admit?" She smirked as she went back into the room to get her cardigan.

Elsa smiled at that memory. _Why does Jack have to be so darn cute sometimes?_ She thought to herself.

"Thinking of your boyfriend?" Peter smirked at her, glancing her way for a moment before he turned his attention back to the road.

Elsa felt her cheeks burn. "He isn't my boyfriend,"

She was now in the shotgun seat of Peter's silver Chevrolet Camaro, on the way to the restaurant to act as his girlfriend. She asked Jack to go home first for the next few hours and he agreed only after waiting with her at her apartment lobby until Peter came. He also menacingly instructed Peter that he wanted her back at the apartment by three, which made Peter laugh, giving Jack a friendly slap on the back and agreeing without any problems.

"Well, he sure acts like your boyfriend," Peter chuckled.

"I guess he's just more protective," she said.

"Girl, you know he's not just that into you," Peter laughed, "He's definitely cray cray about you! Did you see how he looked at me when he was being all father-ish and telling me about that three o'clock curfew? Pure aggression, I tell ya."

Elsa giggled. She had to admit that Jack did not exactly like Peter ever since she had introduced them at the ice-skating rink some time back. "Well, I forgot to tell him you have a girlfriend," she realized.

"So basically I'm competition right now?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeap," Elsa laughed, "Well, in Jack World,"

"Yeah, and in Jack World, you're already his wife!" Peter teased.

Elsa gasped and punched his shoulder.

"Ow!" he exclaimed and he caught her glaring at him. "Okay, okay. Fine..." He then paused.

She waited, expecting an apology or something along the lines of I-was-wrong.

"You're not just his wife, you are the mother of his five kids too!" He chortled loudly, looking over at the incredibly red Elsa.

"KEEP YOUR ANNOYING EYES AND STUPID HEAD ON THE FREAKING ROAD!"

* * *

><p>"Yeah, so we've been dating for a year, haven't we, babe?" Peter turned to face Elsa who was sitting besides him. They arrived at this fancy French place and had a rectangular table for four. Elsa sat next to Peter and the girl, Drizella Tremaine, was sitting opposite Peter.<p>

"Yes, dear," Elsa smiled at him, grabbing his arm and tilting her head towards him.

Drizella snorted in disgust. "Y'know Petey, you don't have to use a fake girlfriend to test my feelings for you! We are meant for each other," She giggled in a fake, high-pitched voice. "I already planned out what the names of our kids are gonna be!"

Elsa eyes widened and she looked at Peter, who seemed utterly horrified. They weren't even there for twenty minutes yet and Elsa understood why Peter was so desperate to get this girl off his back. She was downright disturbing, as horrible as the plague, and has little or maybe even no mannerisms at all.

"Eww, no. Drizella, there is no OUR, there is no WE. There never will be," Peter stated, getting vexed. "I have my girl here." He gestured to Elsa, who hugged his arm even more tightly.

Drizella's smile turned into a deep frown, which accentuated her appalling features. Yes, I totally agree that it's very mean to describe someone's face as appalling, but for this case, it was an extremely gruesome understatement.

"You can't choose me over this home-wrecker!" she glared angrily at Elsa. "What does she have that I don't? I'm obviously the prettier one! And look at her, with that ugly hair colour of hers,it's obviously dyed. You faketard."

Elsa suddenly felt very self-conscious with every insult thrown out by the unbelievably rude girl in front of her. She turned to Peter and saw that he's temper was rising. His nostrils flared and his jaws were clenched tightly. She reassuringly patted his hand, hoping it could calm him down. _Don't let her words get to you, Elsa. You're better than that. _She thought to herself, trying to not flare up as well.

"It's natural, actually," Elsa sassed her, causing Drizella to be taken aback for a moment.

"Why you rude little whor-" Drizella was halfway snarling through her insult when Peter cut her off.

"You don't insult my girlfriend in front of me, Drizella," he hissed. "You should be happy that we're both not saying hurtful words to degrade you,"

"What-" Drizella didn't finish her sentence when a clumsy waiter accidentally tripped over a chair's leg besides her, spilling a little chocolate mousse and water on the dress of the pesky diva.

"YOU IDIOT!" Drizella stood up and screeched at the terrified waiter, who was still on the floor scrambling to get up. Both Peter and Elsa were too shocked to do anything, except gape at the scenario in front of them, mouths open. And this incident had captured the attention of the entire room.

"THIS WAS MY FAVOURITE DRESS!" She shouted, pointing to her hot pink, poofy dress, which was decorated with random ruffles and ribbons.

The waiter raised an eyebrow, giving her an incredulous look which says "Seriously?"

"YOU IMBECILE!" She pointed an accusing finger at him and his face immediately turned back to one which was filled with horror.

"I'm sorry, Madame!" He squeaked, scurrying to get up. He bowed in apology but Drizella splashed her cup of water into his face, causing him to fall down again.

"Drizella! That's enough!" Elsa stood up from her seat, getting increasingly pissed.

"You shut up! It's all your fault that this happened!" Drizella screamed at her. "Petey! Defend me against these imhuman beasts!" She whined, looking over a Peter.

Peter's eye widened and he shot her a you-are-absolutely-crazy look.

"Security! Bring that mad lady out!" The manager came in, pointing at Drizella.

Two buff guys wearing suits and sunglasses came in. Each of them took her arm and they lifted her up, and she kick her legs around wildly in resistance.

"Put me down! I demand you to release me now!" She screamed. "Peter! If you don't help me, we're through! This is terrible service!"

No one dared to even try helping the deranged girl for fear of their lives. Everyone just watched in silence as the security dragged her out. Some spectators were amused, others scarred.

After Drizella was brought out, the manager apologized to all the customers and everyone went back to their business. Peter talked to the manager, who was actually a very nice little man, to explained the fiasco to him while Elsa went to help the waiter.

"Are you alright?" She asked, extending her hand out, offering to help him up.

He hesitated for a moment, looking at her before he gave a small smiled and accepted her help. "Y-yes, Madame. Thank you for your help," he bowed in appreciation.

Her hands came up and she waved them. "No, no. You don't have to bow!" She smiled softly at him. "And you're most welcome,"

* * *

><p>"Thanks for your help again today," Peter smiled at Elsa as he pulled the brakes along the road when they reached Elsa's apartment. "And I'm sorry to put you through that terrifying experience,"<p>

Elsa laughed, "Yeah, you should be sorry!"

"But I have to say you did a great job," he winked at her. "And whatever Drizella said is totally not true. You are definitely a whole lot more compared to her",

"Thanks Pete," she smiled. "And I know that! I'm not affected by what she says, so don't worry,"

"Yeap, cause you have Jack around to tell you how perfect you are," he teased.

Elsa shoved him playfully.

"And speaking of Jack, there he is!" Peter pointed behind Elsa.

"Where?" She immediately snapped her head towards that direction and scowled when Peter started laughing.

"You fell for it!"

She rolled her eyes. "Grow up, Peter!"

"Will try, Elsa. No guarantees though," he wiped the tears from the edges of his eyes.

* * *

><p>"It was that bad?" Jack asked as he sat besides Elsa on the couch. She was already changed into her home shirt and shorts.<p>

"Yeah. She was just screaming and shouting and making a big fuss,"

"Sounds scary," he laughed. "So, did Peter try to do anything funny to you?" His face turned a little serious.

"No," Elsa giggled. "We are really just friends, Jack. Peter has a girlfriend who is moving in with him next month,"

Jack took a while to register what Elsa just told him. "You could have told me that sooner!"

"Well, I guess I forgot," she smiled as Jack pulled her in for a hug. She felt him plant a kiss in her hair.

"Let's go out for dinner later! There's a place I want to bring you," he said, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"M'kay." She mumbled, eyes closing. "But let me rest now, I'm beat from all that drama,"

"No problem, princess," he chuckled, watching her fall asleep in his arms. _Rest well, my dear._

* * *

><p><strong>That's Chapter 8! Hope you guys had fun reading it! Do leave a review and stay tuned! See you guys in the next chapter! Cheers! :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Okay so the story has reached 100 reviews! OMG this is so amazing. Thanks to all of you lovely readers for your support and loyalty to this story! I love all of you guys so much, in a writer kind of way... **

**And I'm sad to say that as I write this chapter, I am not feeling very well, I'm sick to the point I don't even want to leave my bed to even eat... So do forgive me if the chapter isn't as good as you'd like it to be :( but I have tried my best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own Frozen and Rise of the Guardians. They belong to Disney and DreamWorks respectively.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So where are we going for dinner?" Elsa asked as she got into the shotgun of Jack's car. She was wearing a navy blue maxi skirt, a black tank top as well as the white cardigan she had worn earlier that day.<p>

"Guess," Jack said as he gave her a sexy smirk, which almost made her swoon. He looked dashing in a pressed sky blue button-down shirt which was folded to the elbows and tucked into his khaki pants.

"Umm, that Italian restaurant?"

"Nope," he shook his head, still smirking

"The French restaurant down the street?" Elsa looked ahead out the windscreen to see which direction Jack was driving towards.

"Didn't you have French food for lunch?" He chuckled, driving with one hand on the steering wheel. His other arm was on the ledge of the window.

"Yeah. So if you plan to take me there, I will smack your face," she smiled.

"Threatening me, huh," he gave an amused laugh. "How cute. But nope, try again,"

"Uhh, McDonalds?" She said unsurely, eyeing him.

"Far from it," he grinned.

"Hints?"

"Nope," he grinned even wider, as if trying to hide a chuckle.

"Okay, I give up!" Elsa sighed, as she raised both her hands up.

"We're going to Starcross Bar," he looked over at her and laughed at her expression when she heard the word 'bar'.

"A bar?" She asked, a look of disbelief on her face. "You're joking right?"

"No, I'm not," he said, a chuckle erupting from his lips as he said it.

"Are there gonna be half-dressed women dancing on poles and table-tops?" She eyed him suspiciously.

He laughed loudly. "No! It's a bar! Not a gentleman's club," he looked at her, "Unless you'd want to go to one, I don't mind," he joked.

_Stupid Jack! _Elsa's eyes-widened and she felt heat creeping to her face at the awkward topic that Jack had lead them to. "No! Don't be an idiot, Jack!"

_She's adorable when she's flustered,_ he thought as he gave a hearty laugh. "I'm kidding! Starcross isn't what you think it is," he assured her.

"Then what's it like if it's not blasting music, disco and dancers?" She inquired, arms crossing.

"Seems like you only know a certain kind of bar," he mused, he corner of his lips moving upwards.

"Well, I accidentally walked into this place called "The Best Bar in Town" when I was a teenager, and yeah, I basically got the worst scare of my life and never went to a bar ever again," she admitted, cheeks red.

"Well don't worry, I'm gonna bring you somewhere much different," he smiled.

* * *

><p>Jack took her hand as both of them took a step into Starcross Bar. Elsa got herself ready for noisy and loud music, but it never came. Instead, she was greeted by a sophisticated and elegant place which made her feel cosy and not uncomfortable.<p>

The bar looked half like a restaurant with many white tables, mostly for two people, and leather chairs. There was also a stage, which was a lifted platform in a noticeable corner, where a jazz band was performing at the moment. Looking up, there were lights of different colors, just like those in any other bars, but only certain lights were on to give off a relaxing ambience. At the other end of the whole place, there was a wooden shack-like bar, where all the varieties of alcohol can be located on shelves. That side of the area looked more like a bar, with round sofa chairs, love seats and oval coffee tables scattered neatly around the shack. It wasn't very crowded, though there were groups of people here and there.

"So does this break the stereotype in your head?" He smirked at her.

"Yes," she said, still looking around to admire the beauty of the whole place. "How'd you know about this place?"

"Well, I was flipping through a magazine and chanced upon this place in the lifestyle section. So I came over with Bunny and Sandy a few days ago to check it out," he explained. "The tequila here is one of the best I've ever tasted. The barbecue ribs and pork chops are great too,"

"I see," she nodded.

"Mr Frost," a waiter wearing a white tuxedo came up to both of them, "Your table is ready, this way please,"

* * *

><p>"So you planned this," Elsa stated as the waiter put the food down on their table, before wishing them a good meal and leaving.<p>

Jack shrugged. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, there was flowers on the table for me when we came. That's big enough of a hint," she smirked as she picked up her fork and knife.

Jack was about to reply her when his phone started buzzing. He mumbled a quick apology to Elsa, who nodded in understanding, before he attended to his phone.

As Elsa place some of the food in her mouth, she caught sight of Jack smiling as he texted a reply on his touch screen.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked curiously. _I hope he isn't talking to another girl._

"I-uhh got a text from S-Sandy," he said "Bunny, umm," his eyes darted around for a moment. "Bunny lost his sock," he said, the last part more of like a question than a statement. _You retard! What sort of reasoning is that! _Jack wanted to kick himself.

Elsa looked at him skeptically. "And you're happy about it?"

_Oh shit._ "Well, he tricked me into, umm, buying him lunch once," he said slowly. "So that's why I'm happy he lost his sock,"

Elsa eyed him with a doubtful look in her eyes, she knew he was lying. But decided to not press on, in case it would ruin her night.

"Okay," she replied casually, continue to eat her food.

Jack heaved a sigh of relief.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, let's give another round of applause to the Firefly Five plus Lou for the great performance this evening!" The entertainer emcee, who was a jolly and pretty good looking young man clad in a white dress shirt and black pants, said cheerfully into the microphone. The jazz band collected their instruments and went down the stage, waving to the audience.

Elsa and Jack both paused their meal to watch the emcee on stage as he entertained the audience, cracking jokes and interacting with the guests.

"So tonight, ladies and gentlemen," he waited for silence as the audience recovered from their laughing fit due to his previous joke. "We have a special segment tonight for you guys, it's Audience Performance time!"

Upon hearing that, everyone in the room started chattering.

"Does that mean random people have to perform?" Elsa turned to Jack, a little afraid. She didn't want to be chosen to perform or do whatever the Chosen One had to do.

"I'm afraid so," he gave a slight nod, looking a little nervous as well.

"Alright, so we choose the performer by shining our spotlight-" he paused a while and a bright, white spotlight shone on him. "On the lucky performer, who will come up and perform whatever he or she wants for three minutes!"

Elsa watched as the spotlight, a.k.a the Light Beam of Death, started roaming the room, going past tables and people, who's faces turn from relief to anxious with every turn the beam of light went.

"Who will it be?" The emcee's booming voice was heard through the speakers.

Elsa held her breath as the Light Beam of Death came closer to her. _No no no no no, please don't let it be me. _The LBD stopped. Elsa's eyes widened.

That darn LBD landed on Jack.

Jack looked nervous, as the emcee dramatically pointed towards their table.

"You sir! Please come up here!" he gestured for Jack to get on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, do give our friend there some encouragement!" The audience started clapping and cheering to support him.

Jack stood up and looked at Elsa, who gave him a comforting smile and nod, before he went up on stage.

"Hey man, you must be Mr. Jack Frost, right?" The emcee asked when Jack stood beside him.

The audience went quiet. How in the world did that creepy emcee know Jack's name.

"Good luck," he whispered to Jack as he handed the microphone to him. As the emcee left the stage, two men came up, one carrying a guitar, another carrying an electric, portable piano keyboard. The man carrying the guitar passed the instrument to Jack and then helped him place the microphone on the stand before he went down the stage. The other guy plugged in the keyboard and waited.

"So, umm, hi," Jack started, his voice being amplified throughout the room. His blue eyes scanned the room to look at the people watching him. There were at least 30 people there. He gulped. He then looked at Elsa, who gave him a thumbs up and a dazzling smile. "Yeah, wow, the spotlight is bright," he squinted his eyes a little, placing one hand over his eyes. Some of the audience chuckled. Elsa giggled.

"Sorry!" a distant voice shouted. The spotlight dimmed.

"Thank you," Jack said into the microphone. "So, just to let all of you know, there is no such thing as Audience Performance time. I was supposed to come up here all along. Well, I'm here now because I want to do something special for someone special." he smiled, looking directly at Elsa, who was gawking at him, eyes wide and mouth open. Some "awws" erupted from the crowd.

"Ms. Elsa Winters," he continued, smiling when saw her cover her mouth with her hands. "I stand up here, before all these people, to dedicate this song to you."

**(A/N: The song is called Wanted by Hunter Hayes. It's an awesome song. Do try to listen to it if you can. Especially now.)**

Jack nodded to the pianist behind him, indicating for him to start.

_You know I'd fall apart without you  
>I don't know how you do what you do<br>'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
>Makes sense when I'm with you<br>Like everything that's green, girl, I need you  
>But it's more than one and one makes two<br>So put aside the math and the logic of it  
>You gotta know you're wanted too<em>

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
>I wanna kiss your lips<br>I wanna make you feel wanted  
>I wanna call you mine<br>Wanna hold your hand forever  
>And never let you forget it<br>Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty  
>And you get that all the time, I know you do<br>But your beauty's deeper than the makeup  
>And I wanna show you what I see tonight<em>

_When I wrap you up  
>When I kiss your lips<br>I wanna make you feel wanted  
>I wanna call you mine<br>Wanna hold your hand forever  
>And never let you forget it<br>'Cause Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted  
>As good as you make me feel<em>

_I wanna make you feel better  
>Better than your fairy tales<br>Better than your best dreams  
>You're more than everything I need<br>You're all I ever wanted  
>All I ever wanted<br>And I just wanna wrap you up  
>Wanna kiss your lips<em>

_I wanna make you feel wanted  
>and I wanna call you mine<br>Wanna hold your hand forever  
>And never let you forget it<br>Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted  
>Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted<em>

_You'll always be wanted_

Jack ended the song, looking at Elsa who was crying. She lifted her head upwards to face the ceiling and wiped her tears from her eyes. She then looked at him, smiling and eyes still glistening from tears that were welling up in her eyes. The audience clapped and cheered, some were whistling, and some were crying too.

Jack walked down the stage after putting the guitar down. He only had one thought on his mind. He only had one aim right now. And that was the beautiful, platinum blonde girl in front of him. He stopped in front of her, took her hands that was covering her mouth as she gave soft sobs. The crowd watched silently as Jack started speaking.

"Elsa Eira Winters, I want to make you feel wanted for the rest of my life. If you are willing to let me do that, I promise to keep you happy, to never make you cry, unless it's because of little things like this, and to always shower you with my attention and affection," he smiled at her, his vision getting a tad bit blurry due to the tears forming. "Elsa, it is my greatest wish and my privilege to be your guy. Will you be my girl?"

Elsa gasped, more tears spilling out from her eyes. _Oh my God, I can't think straight! I can't breathe! I think my legs are turning jelly! _She was extremely moved and was shaking. _Say yes, girl! Yes!_

She gave a wide smile and she nodded.

"Yes?" Jack asked, a huge grin breaking on his face.

Elsa nodded again, harder this time, still unable to find her voice.

"Yes!" Jack whispered before he gave Elsa a kiss on the lips and pulled her into a big, tight hug. The crowd clapped and cheered again, louder this time. He smiled into her hair, and he felt his tears rolling down his cheeks. But he didn't care. He got the girl. That's all he cared about.

* * *

><p><span>Anna's POV<span>

"Congratulations!" I gave Elsa a big hug from behind, I couldn't stop smiling even though I thought my cheeks were going to wear out. My big sis has got a boyfriend!

"Anna! What are you doing here?" Elsa asked, totally shocked to see me at the bar.

"I'm here with Kristoff!" I grabbed his arm, which was right besides me. Kristoff was smiling too. "And I just watched the sweetest, cutest thing ever!"

Both Elsa and Jack blushed.

"Jack you sang amazingly! Why didn't you tell me you were singing?" I exclaimed, still unable to contain my excitement.

"It was a surprise," he shrugged casually. "And I still let you come and watch, didn't I?"

"Wait, wait. What?" Elsa asked, face in shock.

"Well..." I started telling Elsa about me asking Jack to let me watch the whole be-my-girlfriend thing.

**-Flashback to earlier that day-**

"Hello?" I picked up my phone. "What's up, Jack?"

"Anna, what time are you finishing work?" Jack asked me.

"Umm, maybe five?" I replied, confused. "Why'd you ask?"

"Well, I'm gonna ask her," he stated. I thought I stopped breathing for a moment.

"HOLY CHOCOLATES! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I squealed. "WHERE? WHEN?"

I heard Jack's laughter on the line. "Tonight. I'll text you the place. Come and watch."

"SURE!" I beamed. _ASDFGHJKL! OMG OMG! _Was all I could think. I knew spazzing at someone else's wedding was totally inappropriate, but, WHO CARES? The weird stares and irritated glares from everyone else never bothered me anyways. ELSA'S GETTING A BOYFRIEND! That's more important!

I then called Kristoff, who picked me up right after work to Starcross Bar.

"I can't wait to see what happens!" I said excitedly, bouncing in my seat.

"Me too," Kristoff laughed. "And you're so cute when you act like a kid and all,"

I grinned at him. Just then, I spotted a familiar pair being led by a waiter to a table not far from us. "There they are!" I whispered, pointing in Jack and Elsa's direction.

"Where?" Kristoff said, very loudly. "Where are they- mpphfff!"

"Shhh!" I shushed him, putting my hand over his mouth. "Not so loud! You don't want Elsa to know we're here! She'll get suspicious!"

"Oh. Right," he grinned sheepishly.

I took out my phone and texted Jack.

So loverboy, when are you gonna pop the question? OMG I sound like you are gonna ask her to marry you! Hahaha! I want to see Elsa's reaction! :D

A moment later I got this reply.

Soon. ;)

_What? What is this reply? Where's the elaboration? Where's the juicy stuff? THIS IS WORSE THAN GETTING AN INSULTING 'K' AS A REPLY. _I frowned, whining in my head.

"This carrot stew is great!" Kristoff said as he slurped his stew.

I ignored him, glancing back as Jack and Elsa, who were talking. Elsa seemed unamused and Jack seemed flustered.

I pouted and crossed my arms. Did I just miss it?

"Do you want some?" Kristoff held up a spoonful of his stew. "It's really good!"

I shook my head.

The emcee started talking, and I was too engrossed in the fact that I might've missed the big question to care.

There was this weird spotlight that started going around and that's when I looked up to see what was going on. The spotlight landed on Jack and my mouth dropped open. _I've got to watch this._

As I watched on, I felt myself melting. Jack was a great singer. I looked over a Kristoff, and his mouth was wide open. I giggled.

"Gosh, Jack is dreamy!" I gave a girly sigh.

"Yes, he is-" Kristoff paused, realizing what he said, and cleared his throat. "I mean he's good."

"Why didn't you do something like that for me?" I whacked his arm. I was joking, but Kristoff took it kind of seriously.

"Ow!" he rubbed the area I had hit, looking sour. "I gave you a giant teddy bear which was holding a heart that said "Be Mine"! Remember?"

"Yes," I giggled, rubbing his arm. "Sorry, I was just playing," I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**-End of Flashback-**

"And that's what happened!" I explained.

"Yeah, and my arm still hurts," Kristoff grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Kris! I'll buy you another carrot stew!" I offered and his face lit up.

"Okay!" He said happily. I intertwined out fingers and turned to Jack and Elsa.

"See you two lovebirds later! I want all the scoop, Elsa! Ta Ta!" I waved to them before skipping off with Kristoff.

* * *

><p>"Soooo," Jack started as both he and Elsa reached her apartment door. "This means goodnight?"<p>

"Thank you for the amazing night, Jack," Elsa gave him one of her brightest smiles. "You are the first person to do all these kind of things for me. I appreciate it,"

Jack pulled her in for a hug. "As long as it's a way to make you smile that beautiful smile, I will do whatever is in my power," he said as he gently patted the back of her head.

She hugged him tighter, as if he would just disappear if she let go of him. "I love you, Jack,"

Jack's eyes widened. He was surprised, he didn't expect her to say those words to him. He'd thought he had to be the first one to say it, but nope. She was hugging him right now, she had just told him she loves him.

Jack wrapped his arms tighter around his petite girlfriend.

_Do I love her? What do I feel towards her exactly? How does she make me feel? _He thought to himself.

_She's the only girl who makes my heartbeat faster every time I see her. She's the girl who makes my breath stop with every little action she does. She's the girl who fills my mind no matter where I am. She's the girl I have always wanted to be with. She's the girl. She's MY girl. _He replied to himself, realizing something that makes his insides flip due to his overwhelming emotions.

"I love you too," he whispered in her ear and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

_I love her. I love her very very very much._

* * *

><p><strong>That's Chapter 9! <strong>**Hope you liked it! Jack and Elsa are together! Yay! Do leave me a review and stay tuned for the next chapter! Cheers! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello lovely readers! Here's another chapter for you guys! Thankfully, I am feeling much better now compared to two days ago. Thanks to all those who reviewed as well as those who sent me their well-wishes. I am really thankful for all of you. **

**Anyways, With You In My Life has hit it's 10th chapter! So it is pretty much halfway done. School has started for me so updates will be much slower. I apologize in advance. **

**And I would like to give credit to Yamakiri, a fellow reader who pointed out a mistake I had made in one of the chapters. The mistake has been corrected.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. They belong to Disney and DreamWorks respectively.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Good Morning, Boss!" Olaf said, bounding into Elsa's office happily.<p>

"Morning, Olaf," Elsa greeted back, a cheerful smile on her face.

Olaf's mouth dropped open. "Did you win the lottery, Boss? Or did something extremely good happen to you?"

"What do you mean, Olaf?" Elsa asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Well, you never greet me back on a Monday morning. Usually, I just get a small nod from you. But today is different," he smiled. "Got a boyfriend?" He raised his eyebrows cheekily at her.

"Let's not utter nonsense early in the morning," Elsa quickly said, face turning red. She then eyed the papers in Olaf's hands. "What do you have for me?"

"Well, these are some of the logistics needed by the Project Team for their current assignment," he passed her a stack of papers.

"These are the proposals by the Management Team," he handed her another stack of papers, which she took in her other hand.

_Wow, _she thought as she gave out a huff. _Mondays..._

"And these are the paper works for the rest of the week," he finished off, placing the remaining papers on her desk.

"Thank you, Olaf," she said, as she glanced thought the papers in her hands.

"And there is one more thing," Olaf whispered to Elsa, gesturing her to go closer to him so he could tell her the news. She leaned forward. "I can't keep putting off Mr. _Weaselton_ for you, Boss. He is getting pretty annoyed at me,"

"Ugh," Elsa groaned as she leaned back on her chair. "Why can't he just leave me alone?"

"Yeah, I feel the same way. He's wooing you and it gets under my skin," he said, placing his hand on his hips.

Elsa just nodded, not even listening to him, as she looked at her mobile phone. She smiled at the good morning message Jack sent her.

"Oh, and there's a last minute meeting planned at Guardian Industries today. I just got the information when I came in this morning," Olaf continued, looking at Elsa intently, wondering if she could hear him. She gave Olaf a slight nod as she smiled giddily, tapping away on her phone.

"And I am getting married tomorrow," he continued. "To a pink unicorn who lives on Mars,"

She just nodded again, not paying him any attention.

"We're gonna move to Pluto together and have ten thousand snowmen kids."

Elsa put her phone down. "I'm sorry, what?" She asked, finally looking at him.

"Oh, nothing. I was just telling you about the meeting at Guardian Industries at three today. And that I'm also getting married to a unicorn tomorrow, but you don't know cause you weren't even listening," he explained, sarcasm in his voice. "Seriously, Boss, what's making you so ditzy today?"

Before Elsa could respond, Olaf's mouth widened and broke into a smile. "It's a guy! It's definitely a guy!" He shouted in delight.

"Olaf! Shhh! Pipe down!" Elsa stood up from her seat and placed her hands over her overly-excited assistant's mouth.

Olaf quietened down and nodded before Elsa released her hands from his face.

"So who's the lucky one?" He asked.

Elsa looked at her assistant, who had his face directly in front of her. _Oh crap. _Olaf was worse than Anna when it came to being a hopeless romantic, so he wouldn't let her off the hook so easily,now that he knew. Luckily, Olaf and Anna doesn't work together for such cases, cause if they did... Lord, save the world.

"Jack," she stated.

Olaf's eyes widened. "Jack Frost? Oh momma! That's great! You two are perfect for each other!" He squealed. "He's a really nice guy!"

"Yes, Olaf," she said, trying not to smile so that she can seem serious, but the corner of her lips were turning upwards. "I'd like it if you could keep it a secret,"

"Oh! Of course!" He zipped his lips with his fingers and pretended to throw away the key. "The secret is safe with me!"

"Good. You are excused to go do your work now,"

"You got it, Boss," he replied before leaving the room with a skip in his step.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jack," Bunny asked. "Who are you texting? Is it Elsa again?" He made a kissy face.<p>

Jack, Bunny and Sandy were sitting in the office pantry, having their Monday morning coffee.

"Eww, that's gross Bunnymund. Don't make that face ever again." Jack grimaced as he place his phone on the table and took a drink of his latte.

Sandy nudged Jack's arm and gave him a playful wink. Jack's blue eyes looked up at the we-know-you're-in-love faces of his annoying co-workers. He gave a sigh. They had been acting this way since he got home last night, which was actually one of the happiest nights of his life cause Elsa agreed to be his girlfriend. But boy, his apartment mates were irritating the shit out of him with their smirky faces and suggestive eyebrow movements every time he looked in their direction. He totally wanted to bitch slap those looks off their faces, especially Bunny's.

"Okay, okay! Fine!" He exclaimed. "We're going steady," he smiled as he said the second part.

"Jacky wacky has a girlfriend!" Bunny teased before he hollered with laughter. Sandy gave Jack a wide grin before he slapped Jack on the back and gave him a thumbs up. Jack just chuckled at his friends.

"I wanna meet this girl, mate. I wonder what she would look like, y'know, cause she's going out with a block like you," Bunny said as he wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes. "Jack... Girlfriend," Bunny muttered to himself before chuckling again.

"Well, Bunny," Jack narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Just so you know, she's gorgeous." He smirked.

"Well, I have to see for myself cause she's your girl so you're an unreliable source," he grinned playfully at Jack, who just rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Elsa sighed as she sat by herself in the food-court at the basement of the Guardian Industries tower. She stared off into the distance, one hand under her chin, and the other hand aimlessly swirling the straw around her cup of iced coffee. Olaf had come to the meeting with her and because they arrived early than expected, they decided to go to the shopping mall in the basement to pass the time. Olaf then said he wanted to eat the spicy specialty at "Summer Paradise Restaurant" since they had time and Elsa passed, telling him to go ahead.<p>

So here she is now. Sitting there, stoning and doing nothing. She didn't want to text Jack and disturb him in case he was busy, but she still smiled at the fact that she was attached. She was in a relationship with Jack Frost. Her insides turned in excitement whenever she thought of him. She couldn't keep her mind off him. If he was there now, she'd want to just kiss him senseless. It was unladylike, yes, but he'd probably like it too.

* * *

><p>Jack and Bunnymund walked into the food-court, wanting to grab a snack before the meeting started.<p>

"So it's one Mexican burrito and two tacos to go?" Jack double-checked with Bunny before he placed his order.

"Yup, I'll go and buy my scrambled egg platter first. I'll buy the coffee too. How many cups again?" Bunny asked.

"One for Sandy, you, me, those five other guys and President North," Jack counted. "Ten cups,"

"Wait, ain't that nine people?"

"North drinks two cups, remember?"

"Right." Bunny nodded. "Meet you back here later,"

Awhile later, Jack waited for Bunny to meet him. He looked at his watch, it was two-fifteen. They still had plenty of time.

"Done," Bunny said coming up to Jack, holding a whole carton of coffee.

"I'll take the bag," Jack offered as Bunny passed him the paper bag with his scrambled eggs.

Bunny looked at something in a distance, before nudging Jack. "Hey, check out that beauty over there! Dang, she's a stunner,"

"Where?" Jack asked, uninterested.

"There! That pretty lass with the blonde hair, black blazer and heels!" Bunny exclaimed. "Is she new? I've never seen her before. Wonder what department she's in," he gave Jack a knowing look.

Jack turned to look at who Bunny was referring to, and he felt his jaw drop to the ground. Okay, not literally, but his mouth did open. There was Elsa. His Elsa. Bunny was talking about his Elsa.

_Play pretend._ Jack heard the voice in his head. "Wow. Yeah, she is,"

"Should I go hit on her? Maybe say hi or something?" Bunny asked, placing the carton of coffee on the small,empty table besides them, combing his fingers through his black locks.

_Hit on her? You wanna hit on my girl?_ Jack gave a smirk. "I don't know about that Bunnymund, she seems pretty out of your league. I wouldn't have a problem talking to her, but you, uhh, I'm not so sure,"

Bunny gave a scoff, "What the heck! That's utter horseshit! I bet ten bucks that she wouldn't talk to you,"

"Really? I'd like to try," Jack raised an eyebrow at his friend, totally oozing with confidence, which annoyed Bunny a lot. "Twenty bucks, if I can get her number!"

"Fifteen!"

"You're on," Jack said as he placed the bags down on the table. he turned around, back facing Bunny as he approach her. Bunny sat down in the chair to watch them from a distance.

"Hey, pretty lady. Mind if I take a seat?" Jack asked and chuckled when Elsa turned around and gasped.

Jack quickly placed a finger on his lips and sat down. "I'm on a bet with my friend, pretend you don't know me," he whispered quickly and he gave her a wink.

She gave him a warm smile. "So, what's up?"

"Well, if I can get your number, I earn fifteen bucks and I keep my dignity," he smiled, holding out his phone.

"Well, what if I don't want to give it to you?" She giggled.

"Then I will lose it all," he gave her a slight pout.

"Well, we wouldn't want that now, would we?" She smiled and she took Jack's phone and pretended to type in numbers. "Here," she passed it back to him.

"How bout a quick kiss?" He grinned cheekily at her, looking over at Bunny for a moment. _Ohh, he looks totally defeated._

"People don't do that to those they just met," she stated, laughing.

"Well, this is an exception," Jack said before his hand went to the back of her neck to pull her in for a quick peck on the lips. "Catch you later," he said and she nodded. Jack then stood up and walked back to Bunny, who had his mouth wide open.

"Fifteen bucks please," Jack smirked, one palm stretched out in front of Bunny's face. He then wiped the corner of his lips with his thumb, as if emphasizing about getting the kiss.

Bunny mumbled something incoherent as he sulked and took out his wallet.

"Blimey, you were lucky," Bunny grumbled, placing the money on Jack's hand.

"Hold up," Jack said, an idea generating in his head. "Let me introduce you two first,"

Bunny just stared from his seat as Jack went back to get Elsa. Both of them approached the table together, with Jack placing an arm around her waist.

Bunny stood up to greet the goddes in front of him. "Hi, E. Aster Bunnymund," he gave a charming smile as he placed his hand out.

Elsa shook his hand, giving him a smile. "Elsa Winters,"

_Elsa? Hold the phone..._ Bunny took a while to process. _Isn't Elsa the name of Jack's- _"JACK FROST! YOU ASSHOLE!" Bunny screeched at Jack, who was clutching his stomach, laughing.

"Meet my girlfriend," Jack gestured to Elsa, who was giggling.

"You could have told me that!" Bunny said unhappily, "Jackass," he murmured under his breath.

Jack wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes. "You can have your money back, I did play dirty," he chuckled a little, handing Bunny his money. "But I still have my dignity,"

"You, a beauty, fell for this bloody wombat?" Bunny turned to Elsa, who was laughing at his choice of words.

"I guess I did," she smiled, looking up at Jack.

He smiled down at her, before planting a kiss in her hair.

* * *

><p>"So you've met my apartment mates," Jack said as he closed the door to his office, holding his coffee in his hands.<p>

"They seem nice," she smiled at him. He placed his cup of coffee in the desk and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"How's work?" She asked casually, relaxing in his arms.

"Same old, same old," he replied her, lazily placing his chin on her shoulder.

Just then, Elsa's phone rang. She got out of Jack's grasp and went to pick it up.

"Hello? Yeah, Olaf, I'm already in the office." She started saying. "What? Are you kidding me?" A look of disbelief flashed across her beautiful features. "It's alright. Just come up soon. Okay. Bye." She hung up and gave a big sigh.

"What's wrong, babe?" Jack asked, leaning against the table as he took her hand.

"Olaf told me that Mr. Weselton is here, he saw him getting out of the car at the lobby," Elsa said gloomily.

"Mr. Weselton? You mean that short , old, balding guy who wears a toupee?" Jack said.

Elsa looked up at him, nodding. "You know him?"

"Well, Arendelle Businesses isn't the only company we've been in contact with. We are in touch with Wesel Town Works as well,"

"Is that why there's a meeting today?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, kinda. President North wants to make some changes made to certain deals. So we contacted our closer partners for this meeting today to discuss,"

Elsa groaned. "Wesel Town Works too?"

Jack nodded. "Why?"

"Because," she looked down. "Mr. Weselton has been trying to woo me for the past four months."

Jack's eyes widened. "Seriously? That guy was my only actual competition?"

Elsa giggled slightly. "I wouldn't say competition. I never agreed to go out with him. He thinks that just because he has the money, he can do whatever he wants."

"I see. I only saw him once, never really knew him on a personal level," he chuckled. "But don't worry. I will protect you!" He pulled her into his arms.

She laughed and hugged him back. "I know you will," she said and she kissed his cheek.

He was just about to lean in and kiss her when there was a knock on the door. "Damn," he whispered, lips just inches away from hers. She giggled.

"Come in," Jack said, loud enough for the person outside to hear. He let go of Elsa who took a step away from him, so that whoever came in wouldn't think they were up to any funny business.

"Mr. Frost, President North would like to speak to us before the meeting commences," a red-haired man said, looking into the room.

"Okay, thanks. Be there in a jiffy," Jack replied. When the guy left, Jack picked up the blue file that was lying on his desk. He then turned to Elsa

"I'll see you later, okay?" he kissed her cheek. "Let me know if that Weaselton guy starts bothering you,"

Elsa smiled and agreed.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Winters!" A familiar and dreadful voice called out to Elsa as she dashed out of the conference room as fast as she could when the meeting ended.<p>

_Oh shit. Crap crap crap!_ She cursed in her head as she stopped in her tracks along the empty walkway. She couldn't pretend she didn't hear the old, bombastic suitor calling her, especially since he was right behind, chasing her. She didn't want him to think she was rude or unfriendly. Besides, Arendelle Businesses and Wesel Town Works still had a partnership agreement going on.

"I'm terribly sorry for my misconduct, my dear, I understand if you're mad," Mr Weselton came up to her and took her hands in his. _Seriously? What made him think I'll even consider him! He's like, what, two heads shorter than me!_ Elsa tried not to look too appalled when he gave her a slimy kiss on her hand. She immediately withdrew her hand from his after his gross kiss.

"What misconduct?" She faked a smile.

"The idiot I call a secretary never told me that you were going to be present for the meeting, so I didn't bring any flowers for you. But not to fret, love, I have just ordered my bafoons to go down and buy the biggest and most expensive bouquet they can find!" He replied.

Elsa flinched at the words he used to call the people working for him. She raised both her hands up and shook her head. "No, no! It isn't necessary!" She said quickly. The thought of him spending money on her made her stomach churn in discomfort. No matter how much she disliked the man before her, she didn't want to him to spend his money like that. Not on her.

"Not necessary? Then would you prefer something else? Like, perhaps, dinner with an extremely great catch like myself?" He asked shamelessly, moving his eyebrows. He then licked his thumb and ran it across his hair. Wait, nope, not hair. Wig.

"No, I'm fine without anything," she gave a fake laugh, trying to take a step further away from him.

"I insist, my butterfly," he cooed, grabbing the part of her arm just above the elbow.

She gently pushed his hand off her. "I-It's really f-fine, actually, I have an appointment-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Weselton," Elsa snapped her head to her left and realized Jack had appeared beside her, holding her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Jack!" she whispered softly, feeling odd at the way her heart rate was increasing despite the relief that overcame her.

"Mr. Frost! What is the meaning of this rude interruption?" Weselton demanded, eying the pair in front of him.

"Well, I seems like this lady here doesn't seem very comfortable with you around," Jack stated, eyes narrowing at the puny, yet cocky, man.

"Nonsense!" Weselton laughed, waving his hands around. "She adores me!"

"Well, looking at how she rejected your dinner offer, I don't think so,"

"That's not for you to judge, Frost!" Weselton snapped rudely. "Now I will appreciate it if you unhand my girl!"

Jack was going to retaliate when Elsa piped up.

"Your girl? I have never agreed to being your girl," she scoffed. He was about to say something but she held her hand up, silencing him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Weselton, I can no longer deal with you."

"You have no choice," he smirked evilly. "You are in charge of the partnership between Arendelle Businesses and my company. So no matter whether you like it or not, you still have to deal with me. And I swear that you will fall for me one day!" He started cackling in a very frightening manner.

"Holy crap, I think he's mad!" Jack whispered to her, still watching Weselton and totally judging him. "Elsa, I love you, so I suggest you run now. I should be able to block him and buy you some time." He said softly to her as Weselton gave a cough before he continued with his villainous laughter.

Elsa just smiled at Jack.

"Well then Mr. Weselton," Elsa said, giving a genuine smile this time. "I'm glad to say that from this moment onwards, the partnership between both our companies will no longer be under me but will be directly under the charge of President Moon himself."

Jack tried not to laugh when he saw the colour drain from Weselton's face.

"President M-Moon?" Weselton stuttered, shaking like a scared rabbit.

* * *

><p>"You were amazing," Jack chuckled when he closed the doors to his office. "You can just do that? Just push Weaselton to your boss?"<p>

"Well, President Moon did tell me before that Weselton was a hard guy to compromise with. So he told me to go to him if Weselton got out of hand, and that he'll settle him for me," Elsa said. "Weselton went completely bonkers!"

"He tried to force my girlfriend to go out for dinner with him," Jack stated, annoyed. "And those nicknames he called you were disguting," he shuddered.

Elsa nodded, a chill running down her spine when she recalled those icky nicknames.

"Only I can call you stuff like that. Aren't I right, my love?" Jack smiled, taking her hands in his.

Elsa giggled, "Of course, Mr. Frost,"

"And does Mr. Frost have the honor of taking Ms. Winters for dinner tonight? If you're not busy," he asked, face inching closer to hers.

"I don't think s-so, uhh," she said, flustered. "Oh, I told Anna I'll be back for dinner," she recalled.

He gently brushed his lips against hers. "C'mon, Elsa. We just got together yesterday. Anna will understand if we went out today,"

_Damn, he's VERY persuasive_. Elsa felt herself swaying between her decision as Jack planted more intense kisses on her lips.

"I still don't know," she hesitated, only making him kiss her again.

"Now?" He smirked. Elsa had her eyes closed, and she opened one eye to peek at him.

"Maybe?" She said slowly.

"Damn, you are one who needs a lot of persuasion," he chuckled. "Not that I'm complaining." He gave her another peck on the lips.

"I'll give Anna a call," Elsa said, smiling and biting her lower lip as she took out her phone from her handbag.

_Girl, you are too easily won over!_ She scolded herself. She looked over at Jack, who gave her that boyish grin. _But who cares, he's gorgeous._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 is done! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Do leave a review and let me know what you think! The next chapter may take a while cause of school. But I will try my best to get it up as soon as I can! Cheers! :D<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! It's been awhile since I updated. School activities are really overwhelming right now, especially since a month ago I was just slacking at home and doing nothing. So do try to understand whenever I do not update as regularly as before. And I'm sorry but there isn't a Valentines special. :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. They belong to Disney and DreamWorks respectively.**

**So here is Chapter 11! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Oh my Gosh!" Anna exclaimed when Rapunzel entered the café where she, Elsa and Rapunzel were meeting. Anna bounded from her seat towards Rapunzel's direction and gave her cousin a hug before leading her to the table where Elsa was. "Punzie! You look great!" Anna beamed.<p>

Punzie giggled as she took a seat beside Elsa.

"How's the little one doing?" Elsa smiled, placing a hand on Punzie's swollen belly. "We haven't seen you for like three months!"

"She's fine," Punzie chuckled. "Though it is kind of hard walking around for too long, and not to mention the weird food cravings I get,"

Anna laughed. "Well, that's why you have Eugene! He can carry you if you get tired and is basically your personal slave,"

"You have a point," Punzie agreed, giggling. "It was also because of him that I am in this predicament,"

"Well, you can't totally blame him," Elsa said, taking a sip of her mocha frappuccino. "It was a combined effort too,"

"So how far are you along now?" Anna asked, grinning. "You and Eugene celebrated your second wedding anniversary last month, right?"

"I'm six months along," Punzie smiled. "Yeah, Eugene brought me to Maldives last month! We stayed at the beach resort and it was just amazing!"

"That's sweet," Elsa smiled.

"So Els, how's things with Jack? Still going strong after almost 2 years?" Punzie asked.

Elsa's smile dimmed. "We're still strong, I guess. But I really miss him," she looked down at the cup she held in her hands.

"Elsa's gotten quite moody when Jack left, but it's kind of better now..." Anna assured Punzie, who looked at Elsa worriedly. "You should have seen her last month," she whispered to Punzie.

"Are you planning to meet him soon?" Punzie asked Elsa.

"I'm not sure either. He's quite busy in Corona." Elsa looked up at Punzie. "But he'll move back to the city once the partnership there is settled. Perhaps, in another three months?"

"How'd he tell you that he was going away on business for four months?" Punzie wondered.

Elsa sighed as she recalled that morning a month ago.

* * *

><p>Elsa opened her eyes as saw the familiar sight of the man who she loves. She was lying on Jack's bare chest and he had one arm around her.<p>

She stirred a little so that she could look up at him.

"You're awake! Good morning, baby," he said as he placed his phone, which he was holding with his free hand, on the side table. He then planted a kiss in her hair.

"Hi," Elsa replied with a small smile before hiding her blushing face by burying her face in his chest.

She felt his chest moving up and down as he chuckled. "It's cute that you're always so shy the morning after," he teased, wrapping both his arms tightly around her. "I mean, come on, you're not totally naked!"

Elsa snuggled closer to him and looked down at Jack's shirt which she was wearing. Yeah, she didn't have to feel THAT self-conscious cause she wasn't fully unclothed, but he was in his boxers, and she just can't help but feel bashful.

"I can't help it," she smiled, lifting up her head to face him. "You're too hot, Jack Frost."

"Playing with words now, huh?" He gave a smirk and pulled her in for a kiss.

Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, while he put his arms around her waist so that she was lying on top of him.

Eventually, Jack pulled away and both of them were breathing heavily. Elsa looked at her boyfriend and noticed his slightly furrowed eyebrows.

"What's wrong, Jack? Are you alright?" She looked at him worriedly.

"I'm fine, Snowflake," Jack said. He then hesitated for a while, glancing back at her beautiful face that was etched with concern. "Actually, I have something to tell you,"

Elsa looked at his face and realized it was something quite serious. She then moved off him and sat besides him. "What is it?"

He took her hands in his. "My company is sending me to Corona for a few months," he explained softly to her.

Elsa's face turned from concern to disbelief. "Seriously? We can't see each other for months? When are you going to leave?"

"Next month, which is in another two weeks."

"Do you have to go?" She looked at him sadly.

His blue eyes mirrored the exact same sadness as hers. He brought her hands to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on knuckles. "I don't want to leave my baby here either. But I have to go,"

She sighed. _Be more understanding, Elsa! Encourage him! Being sad will just make him feel bad._ "I understand," she place a hand on his cheek. "I will miss you,"

He turned his head slightly to place a kiss on the palm of her hand. "Thank you for understanding,"

She gave a small smile before wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"By the way, babe, it's almost seven." Jack told her.

Elsa sat up immediately. "OH MY GOSH! I have to go back before Anna wakes up!"

Elsa got out of Jack's bed and immediately picked up her clothes. Jack just laughed while watching her.

"Relax. It's a Saturday, she probably won't wake up so early. And why don't you just tell her you spent the night with me? I am your boyfriend after all," he said, grabbing the pair of pants that Elsa had picked up and thrown on the bed for him.

"Well, Anna is going to flip if she finds out and eventually, half the entire world is going to know. And she won't stop bothering me too," Elsa said as she rushed into the bathroom.

"Ahh, right." Jack said, slipping on a fresh shirt from his closet drawer. He then grabbed his car keys and waited for Elsa to finish getting ready.

* * *

><p>Elsa slowly opened the door to the apartment and she crept in with Jack behind her. Just as she was going to close the front door, the door knob of Anna's room started to turn.<p>

"Crap! Cover for me!" Elsa whispered as she immediately ran into her room and closed the door.

"Who's there?" Anna half-asked, half-snored as her head popped out from the door, leaning against the door frame.

"Whoa! hey A-Anna!" Jack stuttered, jumping back a little, shocked at the sight of Anna's bed hair. It wasn't because it was his first time seeing Anna like that, but because Anna's bed hair was freaking scary. _Good luck when you're married, Kristoff._ Jack thought to himself.

"Jack?" She yawned, eyes closing. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Oh. I'm taking Elsa out for breakfast," Jack made up on the spot. "She came out to open the door for me and ran in to get ready,"

"Ohhhhh," Anna replied. "Have fun then," she then closed the door. Moments later, Jack heard snoring.

Elsa opened her room door and peaked out.

"The coast is clear, babe," Jack said.

Elsa gave a sigh of relief and opened the door wider. "So we're going for breakfast?"

"Yes, we are," he grinned at her. "All the work last night made me quite hungry,"

Elsa smacked his chest and rolled her eyes. "I'll go take a shower first,"

"Can I join you?" He asked, smirking, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Jack!" Elsa laughed. "Wait for me here alright? I'll be done in a jiffy," she gave him a peck on he lips before going into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"I miss you," Elsa said, holding her phone to her ear as she sat on her bed.<p>

"I miss you more," Jack said. Elsa felt her heart beat increasing whenever she heard his voice, especially since they were away from each other.

"No, I'm pretty sure I miss you more," she smiled. She loved the little conversations between Jack and herself. But everything is different without him physically there with her.

"Okay fine," he sighed in defeat. "You miss me more, but I love you more!"

Elsa was about to reply when she heard a girl shouting in the background.

"Mum! Jack is talking to his girlfriend!"

"Sophie! Were you eaves-dropping outside my room?" Jack shouted back.

"Ohhh, who's this girl now?"

"Don't bother me now, Jamie!"

Elsa giggled.

"Hello? Sorry, Els. Sophie and Jamie are just doing their jobs at being siblings," Jack explained, sounding annoyed.

"It's alright, I'm pretty amused,"

"Jack! You should ask her to come over soon!" Another woman's voice was heard over the phone.

"Mummm, can't I just talk on the phone in peace?" Jack whined.

"Don't talk to me like that, Jackson Overland Frost! I'm not the one who is 26 this year and not married yet! Seriously, when are you planning to-"

"Okay mum! I get it! I'm just going to go for a walk outside," Jack cut her off.

"Sorry about that," Jack said when he finally got out of the house.

"Parent pressure?" Elsa smirked.

"Yeah," Jack replied. "My mum is hurrying me to settle down and and start a family. So what do you think?"

"What do I think of what?" Elsa asked, confused.

"Of me settling down and starting a family," he stated.

"Umm, good?"

"Then what about you being my wife?" He asked.

"Is this a proposal?"

"Maybe,"

"Try harder next time, Frost," Elsa laughed.

"Well, at least I still tried," he joked. There was a moment of silence before Jack spoke up again. "Dang, I wish you were here. I want to see you so bad,"

"I wish I was there with you too," she sighed.

"Are you able to take a few days off work? And come to Corona? I can pay for your air ticket here! I can even drive you here, but the plane is much faster."

She deliberated for a moment. "That sounds nice,"

"Really? You'll come?" He sounded very hopeful.

"But I have to get President Moon's permission first, make sure Anna knows what to do and book a place to stay in Corona." She said, making a mental list in her head.

"We have a spare room here," Jack offered. "You can stay over! My family wouldn't mind at all,"

"I don't know, I don't want to impose-"

"No no no! You won't be imposing! I would love to have you stay with my family,"

"Alright," Elsa said, a little excited that she is going to see him soon.

"Great! I can't wait for you to come!" he exclaimed.

Elsa smiled. "I can't wait to see you too! I will let you know again how things go! But I have to go now, I still have some documents to rush through before work tomorrow,"

"Okay," Jack said, mood dampening. "Try to sleep earlier alright? I love you,"

"Got it, Mr. Frost," Elsa replied. "I love you too,"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's chapter 11! I'm sorry if it's shorter than expected. The next chapter will be something to look forward to! Elsa meets Jack's family! Yay! I'm excited to write it. But, again, I apologize if I take really long to update. School is seriously tiring. Anyhoo see you guys soon! Cheers! :D<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Surprise! It's an updateeeeeeee!**

**I would like to sincerely apologize for not updating in so long. Life has been quite hectic and I'm drowning in school work. Now I'm doing my best to squeeze out some time to write this chapter though I'm supposed to be studying for my exams. Haha thank you guys for all your support for this story, I'm really touched. And I'm grateful for the concerns some of you had for me, wondering why I'm taking so long to update. Well, I can't promise you when the next update is but I'll do my best! But please don't scold me :( I'm really sorry for making you wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen and Rise of the Guardians. They belong to Disney and DreamWorks respectively.**

**Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Remember to call back when you land!" Anna said excitedly as she turned to face Elsa at the departure gate.<p>

Elsa gave her bouncy sister a hug. "I will," she smiled as she pulled away.

"I'm feeling sooooo excited for you!" Anna squealed as she held Elsa's hands. "Seeing Jack for the first time in a few months, running into his arms like in the movies, except movies does it in slow motion."

Elsa chuckled. "So you've got everything checked and settled for the next four days?"

"Yes sis, I'm gonna stay at Kristoff's place for the next four days." Anna smiled, looking at Kristoff who was besides her.

"Good," Elsa nodded. "Take care of her Kristoff."

"No problem," Kristoff smiled, placing an arm around Anna.

As Elsa took her luggage and prepare to enter the gates, she turned around.

"Oh, and Kristoff, please prepare yourself for Anna's bed hair," Elsa advised before showing the security her passport, not caring about Anna's following screeches and Kristoff's laughter.

* * *

><p>Jack looked around the airport. He was at the arrival gate, waiting for his beloved girlfriend's arrival. He looked down at his phone screen, which showed the text he received 5 minutes ago from Elsa.<p>

I landed. -Elsa

He turned his head left and right, in search for his pretty angel, fingers twirling around the rose he got for her. He longed to see her beautiful face, to hear her mesmerizing voice and to just hug and kiss her and never let her go.

_Finally! I'm going to see her after more than a month! Oh my Gosh, I hope I'm not dreaming. _Before, Jack knew it, he had slapped himself across the face.

"Ouch," he whispered to himself, "Okay, I'm definitely not dreaming,"

Suddenly he heard a familiar giggle behind him and his heart started beating uncontrollably.

"Are you alright, Mr. Frost?" Elsa said, amused.

"Elsa! Hey," Jack sputtered out like a dazed teenager talking to his crush. He then held out the rose for her. "For you, babe,"

Elsa smiled and took the flower, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. He pulled her in for a tight embrace.

"I missed you," he said into her hair, planting a kiss there as well.

"Me too," she smiled while burying her face into his chest, smiling like an idiot.

* * *

><p>"So, I'm gonna meet your family. Should I be scared?" Elsa panicked a little, looking at Jack as he drove the car down the highway.<p>

Jack chuckled, finding her wide-eyed demeanor quite funny. "Yes, you should be terrified. Their going to eat you up!" He joked.

"Hey!" Elsa smacked his chest, laughing.

Jack took Elsa's hand in his and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "Don't worry, angel, they'll love you," he smiled reassuringly at her.

"Is there anyone at home now?" Elsa asked, looking at the setting sun from her shotgun seat window.

"Yeap, everyone's at home now," he smiled at her and laughed at her expression. "Mama Frost cooked a feast just cause you're coming,"

"Oh. Do you usually cook a lot when you have guests over?" She asked, curious.

"Yeah, it's quite normal for mum to cook a feast when there are guests or any special occasion. Today is a special occasion cause she said I am finally bringing my girlfriend home," he explained.

"Finally?" Elsa smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, she wants me to settle down and start a family soon," he said. "Hint hint,"

"What?" She giggled, pretending to not know what he was talking about.

"Aww come on Els, you know no one else is eligible enough for me to marry but you?" He stated, grinning.

Elsa bit her lip to prevent herself from smiling too big. "Actually, I can name a few eligible ones, like-"

"No, I only want to marry you." he cut her off, shaking his head, pouting a little.

Elsa laughed at his behavior. "Well, I hope that's not your proposal," she said.

"Dang," he joked. "So I got rejected?"

"Yes." She stated, smiling.

"Ouch my heart, princess," he brought his hand to his chest.

* * *

><p>"Jack's home! Jack's home!" Sophie cried, turning her head from the window where she'd been waiting for the arrival of her brother and his girlfriend.<p>

"They are?" Jack's mum ran excitedly out of the kitchen in her apron, to the window, ladle still in her hand.

"Have you seen her?" Jamie asked, rushing besides Sophie and pushing her alittle to the side so he could look out the window too.

Jack's dad pushed down Jamie's head so he could look out as well. "Where's she?"

Sophie gave a squeal, "Oh My Gosh! I saw her in the car! She's so pretty! And stop pushing me Jamie!"

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Jack asked, after turning the car engine off, and looked over at Elsa who looked less nervous.<p>

Elsa took a deep breath. "Yeah. By the way, you have a pretty house," she commented, smiling.

Jack smiled and was about to reply when Elsa giggled.

"Is that," she pointed to something behind him, "your family?"

Jack's breath got caught in his throat and he hesitated for a moment before turning his head to see what Elsa was pointing at.

_Please don't let it be embarrassing. Please don't let it be something weird._

And he wanted to just hide in a hole when he saw his family at the window, with all their noses up the window.

"Erm, yeah," he chuckled nervously. "Please don't think they're weird," he pleaded her.

"No, I won't," She laughed. "It's cute that they seem so excited,"

"Well, I've never exactly introduced a girl I liked to them before so this is kind of a big thing," he said, looking over to the house window again and saw all 4 of them waving to him simultaneously.

"Really?" She raised a brow. "You'd never?"

"Nope," he opened the car door and then smiled at her. "Let's not keep them waiting, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Hello!" Sophie said as she opened the door for Jack and Elsa.<p>

"Hey Soph," Jack said, placing Elsa's luggage on the floor. "Elsa, this is Sophie. Sophie, Elsa,"

"Hi," Elsa smiled and Sophie just giggled uncontrollably.

"Jack! My turn! Introduce me!" Jamie said, grinning.

"Elsa, that's Jamie." Jack said as Jamie smiled at Elsa.

"I'd never thought Jack would ever get a girl, let alone a pretty one!" Jamie whispered to Elsa, loud enough for Jack to hear.

Elsa laughed and Jack glared at his brother.

"Mum, Dad," Jack said as both he and Elsa stood before the parent sitting on the couch. "Meet Elsa, my girlfriend,"

"Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Frost, I'm Elsa Eira Winters," she smiled sweetly which took Jack a lot of effort not to squish her face in his hand and plant kisses all over her face.

"Hi, my dear!" Jack's mum said happily taking Elsa's hand, "My, you're gorgeous! Honey look at her! Our son has outdone himself!" She said, turning to her husband, beaming proudly.

"Yes, she is. Good job son," Mr. Frost smiled, humored that both Elsa and Jack blushed.

"Oh! Where are my manners! I'm Eve and this is my husband, Jeff," she gave Elsa a comforting smile. "Welcome to our home,"

Elsa smiled in return. Eve was a beautiful lady, with very fair, pale skin similar to Jack's. Her eyes were a pretty chocolate brown. Though she had a few wrinkles on her face, she still had this youthful aura around her. Jeff was a jolly man with a tanner complexion and copper brown hair like that of Jamie and Sophie. Jack has his icy, blue eyes.

"Thank you, Mrs. Frost," Elsa said, glad to be welcomed so warmly.

"There's no need for such formalities!" Jeff said, laughing.

"That's right, Elsa," Eve smiled. "Just Eve and Jeff is fine,"

"Alright," Elsa said.

"Or mum and dad," Sophie whispered out loud.

"Huh?" Elsa asked, not hearing what Sophie has whispered.

"OKAY," Jack cleared his throat, trying to divert Elsa's attention, "I'll bring you to your room," he said to Elsa.

"Dinner will be soon!" Eve said, as Jack led Elsa away.

Jack gave Sophie a playful glare as he went off, earning snickers from both her and Jamie.

* * *

><p>"Well, that wasn't so bad," Jack commented as he plopped down on the bed next to Elsa after putting her luggage at the corner of the room. He then laid down on the bed, pulling her along with him.<p>

"I guess it was good," she said, snuggling in his arms, laying her head on his chest, "your family is nice,"

"I told you they'll love you," he said, wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"I can't believe I'm actually here," she whispered, feeling him kiss her head.

"Me too. I've missed you. So so much," he said.

She lifted her head so she could kiss him. She felt so happy in his arms, melting in his kiss and embrace. Their kiss heated up, and Jack slid his hand up her shirt to feel the soft skin of her lower back.

"Jack, it's time- OH SHOOT-" Jamie stood at the door, stunned. His eyes widened and the shock on his face mirrored that of both Jack and Elsa. Both of them had broken the make out when they heard Jamie at the door. Jack stared at Jamie for that few seconds, with his mouth open while Elsa turned as red as a tomato.

"WHAT THE-" Jack threw his hand up, exasperated, "Why don't you ever knock, Jamie!"

"I'm sorry bro," Jamie apologised, "Dinner's ready though. Umm, but its okay if you two are busy, you know I can always tell them you two are busy making babies or something-"

"Okay! Okay!" Jack stopped before his brother said more. "We're coming,"

* * *

><p>"The food is really good," Elsa said to Eve, who was sitting besides her, as she took another bite of the lasagne.<p>

"Thank you," Eve smiled. "So Elsa, what are you working as now?"

"I'm the CEO if Arendelle Business," she said.

"How old are you?" Eve asked, quite impressed.

"I'm 25 this year," she replied.

"Wow, 25 and a CEO? That's some achievement," Jeff nodded.

"Your parents would've so proud of you," Eve smiled, patting Elsa on the shoulder.

Elsa nodded, and looked at Jack, who was besides her, questioningly.

"I kind of already told my parents about your family predicament, so that you didn't have to endure any awkward or painful conversations in case they asked." He whispered to her, lacing their fingers together.

"It's admirable how you managed to become so successful," Jeff agreed.

"And so pretty," Sophie sighed, stating at Elsa as if she was her idol.

"Don't make it awkward, Sophie," Jamie said.

"My Elsa's a fighter," Jack smiled, lifting their intertwined hands up to place a kiss in the back of her hand.

"Gah! This is too cute I have got to Instagram this later!" Sophie exclaimed.

Elsa giggled a little.

"So why isn't Emma here today, mum?" Jamie asked, taking a bite of his broccoli.

"She and David are coming tomorrow with little Amelia," Eve said. "Amelia wasn't feel very good today, poor baby,"

"Amelia is Emma's two year old daughter, David is Emma's husband," Jack explained to Elsa.

Elsa's eyes widened, "Emma is married with kids?"

"Yes she is," Jeff chuckled. "Right now, we're waiting for Jack's turn,"

"Yeah, Jack, you're going to be 26! Even Emma beat you to having kids." Eve exclaimed.

Jamie coughed all of a sudden and Jack swore he heard Jamie say "making babies".

"Jamie dear, don't choke, drink some water," Eve said, pointing to his glass.

* * *

><p>Elsa closed the drawer after placing some clothes into it. She chuckled as she thought of how enjoyable dinner was.<p>

She had just showered and gotten ready for bed, wearing an oversized white T-shirt with a large snowflake on it, and black shorts.

_Am I really here? Meeting his family? Being able to be near him? I hope I'm not dreaming,_ she thought to herself, plopping down into the large bed. She bit her lower lip and smiled gleefully, turning onto her tummy and giving a slight squeal of joy with her head buried in the covers.

She pushed herself off the bed and turned the lights off, before going over to on the table lamp.

As she was getting into bed, there was a knock on the door.

"Jack?" Elsa gasped as she opened the door, letting him enter.

"Sorry to bother you at almost midnight," he smiled, closing the door softly, "just wanted to see if you're alright,"

"I'm fine," she replied, giving him a small smile.

"Good," he chuckled, pulling her closer to him for a hug.

She wrapped her arms around him as well, burying her face in his chest, inhaling his scent, a scent of freshly ground snow, and she loved it.

He kissed the top of her head, "I've missed this,"

"Me too," she said, she then pulled away and soon found his lips crashing against hers. She kissed him back with the same intensity as he kissed her. Soon she was swept off her feet and into his arms and onto the bed.

She pulled away for a moment, looking at Jack who was pinning her down with their intertwined fingers, "Wait, your family is at home," she whispered.

"It's alright, babe. They all sleep early at about ten," he reassured her before tackling her lips again.

She pulled away, "but- will they hear us?"

"Nah, don't worry," he chuckled. "They probably won't hear anything,"

Before she could reply, he kissed her again, this time, putting his hand up her shirt as well.

She slide her hands up his shirt, feeling his abs before taking his shirt off and throwing it one side.

* * *

><p>Jack woke up to the sunlight shining into the room window. He stirred a little, recalling what had happened the night before. He looked at the sleeping Elsa besides him and smiled.<p>

_God, she's beautiful._ He thought to himself putting a strand of her blond hair behindher ear so that he can continue looking at her face. He pecked her check and she stirred a little.

"Morning Mr. Frost," she gave a small smile.

"Good morning, my gorgeous queen," he grinned.

She blushed, a slight tinge of red spread across her cheeks and he chuckled at her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"We should ge up soon," Elsa suggested, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"No." He pouted, pulling her closer to him.

"Jack! Don't be a baby," she laughed, still trying to get out of his arms.

"No." He pouted again, wrapping his arms tighter around her. He wasn't planning to let her go anytime soon.

"Let's just cuddle," he suggested.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 12! I'm sorry I can't promise when the next update will be! But I hope you enjoyed this story so far! Thanks for all those who followed, favourited and reviewed so far! :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi friends... It's been awhile hasn't it? *nervous laughs* PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! T.T**

**Jokes aside, I'm really sorry for not updating in such a long time, almost a year, but many things happened in my life the past few months when I was away. New people came in my life (and hopefully he stays in my life ^^) and some left. All the drama in my life has left me little time to actually sit down and give all of you another nice chapter.**

**So forgive my long note to all of you. I am very grateful for all of you who stayed until now, putting this story in your favourites, following and reviewing. I will say today that I will do my very best to finish this, and please forgive me if I have lost touch a little hahaha**

**and here's the loooooooong awaited Chapter 13 for all of you lovelies :)**

**A/N: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians, they belong to Disney and DreamWorks respectively.**

* * *

><p>Elsa was sitting besides Jack on the couch, watching television after breakfast. She was hugging a cushion while Jack had an arm around her shoulder. It was a Sunday so Jack didn't have to go to the office today.<p>

Jack exhaled loudly besides her and rested his head on her shoulder. She gave a small smile and patted his head, eyes still fixated on the musical playing on the TV.

"Elsaaaaa," Jack whined. "Talk to me. I'm bored."

"Hold on," Elsa said, eyes still fixed on the TV. "I've never watched this show before! It's so good."

"But... Your boyfriend is in deperate need for attention," Jack said dramatically. With that, he plopped himself onto her lap. "And who hasn't watched High School Musical before?"

"That Troy guy is cute," Elsa said, smirking, not giving him the attention he wanted.

Jack gasped loudly. "But he has the Gabriella girl already! And you have me! So too bad," he argued. "And I'm so much better looking than him anyways,"

Sophie then came over and seated herself besides Elsa, eating a cookie.

"Hey Sophie," Elsa greeted the younger girl.

"Soph, who looks better? Troy or Jack?" Jack questioned, quite sour that his girlfriend is ignoring him for HSM.

"Eww. What sort of question is that?" Sophie made a face. "Troy, duh!"

Elsa burst out laughing and Jack's face turned into that of horror.

"Soph! I thought you were on my side!" Jack gasped.

"Nah," Sophie said, giggling.

* * *

><p>"Lunch is almost ready!" Eve shouted from the kitchen. Elsa was helping out in the kitchen, preparing plates and conversing pleasantly with Eve. Jack was helping Jamie fix up his Xbox.<p>

"Emma is reaching soon! She just texted me," Jeff told Jack and Jamie as he plopped down on the couch, holding his iPhone.

"How old is Amelia again?" Jamie asked, detangling some wires.

"18 months? I guess." Jack replied, wiping some sweat off his forehead on his sleeve.

Just as Jack said that, the door bell rang.

"Emmy is here!" Sophie exclaimed as she bounded for the door.

Emma smiled as she entered her parent's home. "Hi everyone, I bought some pie on the way," she smiled, holding up a paper bag in one hand, and her other hand carrying her sleeping daughter.

Jamie took the bag from her, "Heck yeah! Pie!"

Jeff give his daughter a hug. "Welcome home, Emmy," he said. "And come let grandpa carry his precious Amelia."

Emma chuckled and carefully passed her sleeping daughter into the hands of her father.

"Hey, Emmy," Jack smiled, and gave her a hug. "Where's David?"

"He had some leftover work to do in the office, I'm going to pick him up later after lunch. I heard your girlfriend is here," Emma smiled, "where is she?"

"Emma, welcome home dear," Eve open her arms to gave her daughter a hug as she approached her.

Elsa walked out of the kitchen with Eve and stood beside Jack. He smiled at her and held her hand.

"Emma, this is Elsa, my girlfriend," he smiled and introduced her.

Elsa looked at Emma and saw how beautiful she was. She had fair skin which was slightly tanner than Jack's and beautiful brown hair which reached her shoulders.

"Hello Elsa," Emma smiled widely. "Nice to meet you finally, you're really as pretty as Jack claimed you were,"

"It's nice to meet you too," Elsa smiled.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Emma had gone off to fetch David from his office, leaving Amelia in the care of those at home.<p>

Amelia laughed as Jack played peekaboo with her. She was an adorable little girl, with her dark brown hair and hazel eyes, she captured the hearts of those who interacted with her.

Jack carried her and spun her around, making her laugh uncontrollably. Elsa watched and saw how cute it was watching him play with kids. Jack has such a way with kids. _He's so hot right now_. Elsa swooned in her head, staring at Jack more than the toddler.

"Hey Els, I was wondering," Jack sat besides her, holding Amelia who was sucking her thumb, "How many kids would you like?"

Elsa blushed at his questions and he smirked. Her having kids? With Jack? She had never gave it a thought before because the idea of starting a family was so fresh and distant.

"I'm not sure actually," she said, patting Amelia's head. "What about you?"

"Hmm," Jack thought for a while. "Maybe seven? Or six?" He said, jokingly, though he was half serious.

"WHAT?" Elsa exclaimed, "SIX KIDS?"

"Yeah babe," Jack tried not to laugh, "We'll have as many as possible,"

"I don't think I can push out six babies,"

"Fine, how about a discount. Five?" He smiled. "I've always wanted to have kids with you, and we could play with them and watch them grow. Then when they get married, we'll have plenty of grandkids to keep us company."

Elsa smiled as Jack's dreamy and hopeful face. His surreal dream was beautiful, and she felt like it could work for her. She didn't dislike it, except for the having five kids part. She kissed Jack's cheek.

"But Jack," Elsa looked at him intently, "I don't think kids like me,"

Jack chuckled. "What? Is that even possible?"

"Maybe I'm too cold to kids,"

"Okay, come hold Amelia," Jack said holding out the gurgling baby in front of her face.

"What?" Elsa's eyes widened in shock. "No no no, I dont want to make her cry!"

"Nah, she won't, she loves everyone," Jack assured, holding Amelia closer to her.

"But, I have no clue how to hold babies," Elsa shook her head again.

"Well honey, practice makes perfect,"

Amelia laughed and held out her hands to Elsa.

"See angel," Jack smiled at her reassuringly, "She wants you to carry her,"

Elsa looked at Amelia's face and instantly regretted it as she felt her heart softening.

"Okay fine," She said, reaching out for the baby unsurely.

After Elsa took her, Jack lovingly help her reposition her hands, so that they weren't awkward for her, nor uncomfortable for Amelia.

Amelia looked at Elsa and smiled happily.

"Now that's not too bad, is it?" Jack pecked Elsa's cheek as she looked down at the baby.

"It isn't," Elsa smiled softly, gently stroking Amelia's cheek.

Jack's heart melted at the sight before him. The girl he loves actually loves kids, and she just didn't know it. He just couldn't help but fall even more in love with her. Every minute. Every second.

"She's so beautiful, Jack," Elsa said softly, watching Amelia fall asleep in her arms.

"Yeah," Jack said looking at Elsa, "You are,"

"What?"

"You heard me," Jack smirked, looking into her blue eyes that met his.

"I was talking about Amelia,"

"But I was talking about you,"

Elsa gave a small laugh and she stood up, "Should we put Amelia to a room so that she can sleep properly?"

"Yeah, bring her to my room then," Jack said, following behind Elsa.

* * *

><p>"So welcome to the Burgess neighborhood," Jack grinned, swinging their interlocked hands as they walked down the road, towards the park.<p>

"You have a pretty neighborhood, Mr. Frost," Elsa said, looking around at the pretty little houses.

"I still think you're prettier, " he stated as he pulled her closer to him, and placed an arm around her shoulder and giving her a quick kiss in her hair.

"It's so quaint and peaceful here Jack, I love it," she smiled. "But I love it more that I'm here with you,"

"I'm happy you're here too," Jack said, "I missed you so the past few months, and even though I tell you that through the phone at night when we talk, it still isn't enough to show how much I've wanted you in my arms."

Elsa felt her heart burst at his words. Knowing that he loved her so much made her feel extremely happy, and she can't help but fall even more. She stopped their tracks for a moment to tiptoe and give him a kiss on the lips. It laster a little longer than a peck but she wanted it. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Upon reaching the park, they were greeted by a huge playground with a few kids playing around. The kids noticed them and Elsa saw many little faces brighten up as they approached them.

"Jack! Hi Jack!" A young boy with brown hair and glasses greeted as he came up to them.

"Hey, buddy," Jack smiled at him, squatting down to face him and ruffle his hair with one hand.

"Jack! Are you going to play with us?" Another black haired boy with freckles asked excitedly.

"Sorry today kids, I'm a little caught up," he chuckled, gesturing to Elsa, who was just enjoying Jack's interaction with the children.

"Oooh, Jack, is she your girlfriend?" A girl with pigtails asked.

"She's pretty!" Said another girl.

"Nope," Jack shook his head playfully, causing the children to go "awww" dejectedly, and earning him a raised eyebrow look from Elsa.

"She's my wife," Jack continued, pulling Elsa closer to him by her waist and giving a huge smile.

"OH MY GOSH!" A boy exclaimed. "You never told us you were married, Jack! Why didn't you invite us to you wedding?"

"What's her name?" A girl asked shyly.

"Elsa, I'm Elsa." Elsa smiled at the children, amused at Jack's little joke.

"Jack is so lucky! He's married to you!" the girl with pigtails said, smiling widely.

"Jack's a really nice guy too!" the black haired boy stated.

"Yup! He helps us out at home!" the kid with glasses turned to Elsa, "You know, Elsa, Jack comes over to tutor us sometimes!"

"Really?" Elsa asked, surprised, looking over at Jack who gave a shrug, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Yeah! And he came over to help fix the broken lights at my house once!"

Elsa smiled as she heard all the children talk about Jack as if he was their idol. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Jack grow a little bashful as the kids complimented him. _He's just so perfect, with kids and lights and everything. _She thought to herself, feeling extremely happy.

* * *

><p>"They were so cute," Elsa said as both Jack and her walked the path into the park. She turned around to wave to the children at the playground again before facing him.<p>

"Yeah, they are." He chuckled, interlacing their fingers together.

"So, where are we going?" Elsa asked, looking around.

"My favourite part of the park," He said, smiling at her.

* * *

><p>"Jack, this place is so beautiful," Elsa said, putting her head on his shoulder as both of then watched the spectacular view from the highest point of the park.<p>

They were both sitting on a wooden bench, over looking the lake which was glistening in the setting sun. There was no one else around, and it was as if they were in their own private zone.

"Yeah, it's my thinking place," Jack said, looking into the distance while gently caressing her hand that was in his. "Or whenever I feel stressed or just exhausted from mundane life, I come here too,"

There was a comfortable silence for a moment. Elsa closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air, enjoying the evening breeze.

"I've been coming here a lot more recently," Jack said, breaking the silence. Elsa opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Because I've missed you so much," he confessed.

"Jack," Elsa whispered his name and looked at him more intently. Her hand moved up to his cheek and caressed it, at the same time slowly moving his face to face her.

"When I sit here alone," he looked into her crystal blue eyes that he loved, "My thoughts are just flooded with you. Being away from you for the past few months opened up my eyes to how much you mean to me. It showed me how big the hole in my heart was, not having you by my side. It told me that I would never live life again, without you, because you, Elsa Winters, are my life."

Elsa's heart pounded loudly in her ears hearing him say that. Though it wasn't the first time Jack talk to her in such a way, but this was the most sincere and heartfelt moment ever in their history together. She leaned in to kiss his lips, and he gladly returned the kiss, tightening his arms around her.

"I love you, Elsa Winters," Jack whispered, pulling away for a moment.

"I love you too, Jack Frost," Elsa whispered back before both of them continued to engage in their passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>"There," Elsa smiled as she gave a final tug on Jack's tie. "All done,"<p>

"Thanks, Angel," Jack gave her a peck on the lips.

"What time will you end work today?" Elsa asked, hoping it wouldn't be too late so that he could come back to spend time with her.

"Today, I'll be back around seven," Jack said apologetically.

"That's late," Elsa pouted and Jack chuckled and kissed her pout.

"No worries, babe," He reassured her. "I took a day off tomorrow so that we can spend time together before your flight tomorrow night,"

"Okay," She gave a small smile, giving him a hug before he left for work.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for helping me with grocery shopping, Elsa," Eve said, putting the paper bag on the counter in the kitchen.<p>

"No problem , Eve. It's my pleasure with all the hospitality I've gotten," Elsa replied warmly.

"You're such a sweetheart, Elsa," Eve smiled at the pretty platinum blonde. "It gets a little quiet around here sometimes when the kids are at school, Jeff and Jack at work and Emma not even living here. I love it that I have some company at least,"

"Let me help you with that," Elsa offered, taking out the stuff from the paper bags and began helping Eve place the foodstuff in the pantry cupboards and shelves.

"Jack is so lucky to have you, if only you two had met sooner, I could've been playing with more grandkids by now," Eve chuckled, causing Elsa to blush.

"How's Jack like as a kid?" Elsa asked, after looking at one of Jack's pictures stuck on the fridge. It showed little Jack smiling, with two teeth missing, his face filled with cream. In front of him as a birthday cake with six candles on it.

"Well, he was extremely active, and, Oh God, such a dare devil too," Eve chuckled at the recollection.

Elsa gave a small laugh. "What'd he do?"

"There was once, he tied some toy rockets to his bike, and asked Emma to switch on the rockets when he got on the bike," Eve laughed. "Jack then dressed up like a stunt man, with goggles and a helmet. Poor Emma, who got into trouble with him for helping him, then got persuaded by him to be his stuntman accomplice. So in the end, Jack broke his arm but he was still as cheerful as ever, saying that his experience was awesome. That silly boy."

"That's adorable," Elsa laughed, imagining little Jack riding around town with his rocket bicycle.

"How about you and your sister?" Eve asked, curious.

"We are close," Elsa smiled, thinking about Anna. "Ever since my parents passed away, we know we only got each other, so we've been though everything together. Now I'm living with her in the city,"

"So she's alone now? By herself?" Eve asked, genuinely concerned.

"Oh, no. She's living with her boyfriend until I get back," Elsa said.

Eve pondered for a moment, "Are you worried that they might be doing stuff?"

Elsa's eyes widened. "Stuff?"

"You know, sex?" Eve asked casually, not even shy about it.

"I, erm, I'm not sure actually. But I trust Kristoff," Elsa said, a little flustered.

"There's no need to be shy, dear," Eve chuckled. "You and Jack were pretty loud that night, if I may be so bold to say,"

"I'm sorry," Elsa laughed a little, still blushing furiously.

"There's no need to be sorry, Elsa," Eve smiled. "You two are adults and I already am a grandma so another grandkid wouldn't hurt."

Elsa laughed, relieved that Eve was so cool about this kind of stuff. She never had her parents talk to her about such topics, but with Eve, she felt at ease. She loved this family so much though they had just entered her life. They were like the family she never had. Though it wasn't the case that Rapunzel and her Aunt and Uncle treated her badly, she loved them too, but at that time of her life, she just felt like a burden to them.

"Thank you for making me feel like family," Elsa said, looking over at the older woman, eyes shining as a little tears formed.

Eve smiled, showing the wrinkles around her eyes, which made her look beautiful still. She went over to give Elsa a hug. "I'm glad that Jack had made such a good choice. You are such a strong girl, Elsa, and I don't think half the people in the world, including me, could achieve what you have despite your circumstances. You are always welcome in this home, and if Jack ever lets you down, let me know. Mum Eve will stand by you,"

Elsa smiled widely, nodded and wiped her tears.

* * *

><p>Jack has been standing outside the shop for a while now, looking at the item he thought was perfect for her. It was slightly blue and extremely beautiful, like her.<p>

He looked at his watch, which showed that it was already six-thirty in the evening. Elsa would expect him back in thirty minutes.

"Hi sir, may I help you?" a brunette lady came over to him.

"Yeah, can I take a look at look at this?" he pointed to the item behind the glass.

"Sure thing," she smiled, leading him inside the shop.

Jack sat down on one of the stools and waited, tapping his foot on the ground slightly, hoping that the lady could hurry so that he could make it back on time. He whipped out his phone from the inner pockets of his suit blazer and checked for messages while waiting.

The lady soon came back and passed Jack a sample which Jack took carefully in his hands. "This is an excellent choice sir," she smiled, "It's actually part of our newest 'Ice' inspired collection."

"Great," he smiled at her, unknowingly dazzling her with his handsome smile. "I'll get it,"

"Erm, W-what size, sir?" she said, trying not to blush after encountering his amazing smile. She took out a size chart for him incase he needed it.

"Hmm," Jack pondered for a while before pointing to one of the sizes. "This one,"

"Alright, let me pack it up for you," she smiled. "This lady must be really special to you, sir,"

"She is," Jack smiled. "She is the most amazing, beautiful and caring person. I'm just really lucky to love her and have her love me."

The sales girl smiled as she prepared the bill for him. After he had paid, she passed him the item which was packaged up in a pretty bag.

"All the best to you, sir," she said, bidding him farewell.

He smiled and nodded in response before taking his leave.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for this chapter! I'm sorry I made everyone wait so long. Haha but yeah, some of you may get an idea of what the item is but I'm keeping my mouth zipped until the next chapter! Hopefully I'll see you guys soon! (Cause I've got something special next chapter ;)) Leave a review and let me know what you think! <strong>

**Cheers! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello guys... It's been awhile. I'm really sorry for such a late update. Life has just been crazy and so hectic that everything just whizzes by so fast. Days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months so quickly.**

**I actually started this chapter long ago but hit a darn writer's block cause while I was writing this, the feel was just so wrong. The number of times I had to change this chapter was insane adding on to the ton of other things life had thrown at me. My apologies if this chapter isn't as good as expected.**

**On a lighter note, many of you have guessed what Jack has in store and it will happen this chapter! For those who haven't guessed it yet, keep reading and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians, they belong to Disney and DreamWorks respectively.**

* * *

><p>After dinner, Jack was with Elsa, helping her pack her suitcase for her trip home.<p>

"Can you not go?" Jack pouted, upset at the fact that his girlfriend would not be by his side in another twenty-four hours. He put one of her dresses down onto the bed and went up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist.

"I wish I didn't have to," Elsa glanced sadly at him and sighed. "But I really have to get back to work."

"But I won't be able to see you anymore," Jack whined, resting his chin on her shoulder and burying his face into her neck.

Another wave of sadness rushed through her upon hearing his words. Sighing again, she turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a peck on the lips.

"I really wish I could pack you into my suitcase," Elsa said, putting her hands on the side of his face.

Jack looked at her, then looked at her currently empty suitcase before walking towards it.

"Jack, what are you doi-"

"Hmm... If you throw out your clothes and pack me in, it'll be just nice," Jack commented, sitting in her suitcase and then bringing the top over his head to close it.

Elsa giggled before walking towards him. Lifting the cover of her suitcase, she got a shock when Jack suddenly popped up and attacked her lips. They kissed for a moment before Jack pulled away and brought her head to his chest, hugging her tightly.

"Jack Frost, you're adorable," Elsa smiled, face a little flushed from their kiss.

"Not just adorable but pretty charming too, aren't I?" Giving her a cheeky wink, only to earn a smack on his arm and an eye roll from his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"Finally," Elsa huffed, zipping up her suitcase. "We're done."<p>

"Are you going to sleep now?" Jack asked her, looking at her intently.

"Well, it depends on you," She smirked, putting her arms on his sides.

Jack glanced at the clock on the wall before turning back to her. "It's only eleven. I'm pretty sure a big girl like you can stay up way past that," He cheekily smirked at her and she raised an eyebrow at him.

Before Elsa knew it, Jack had picked her up and tackled her onto the bed, attacking her lips with his.

* * *

><p>"I'll still be here when u get back from school," Elsa smiled as Sophie gave her a big hug. Jack was standing beside the both of them, smiling at the scene.<p>

"I know, but I'll miss you!" Sophie pouted. "And there won't be anyone to protect me from Jack and Jamie's bullying!"

Jack smile faded immediately as Elsa laughed at what Sophie said. "Woah there, Soph, I do not bully you. Jamie, maybe, but me? Your handsome and caring big brother?" he asked, appalled, gesturing to himself.

"You took my potato salad last night during dinner!" Sophie screeched.

"Yeap, I saw it," Elsa said, nodding and trying not to laugh.

"Aww, come on, it was one time," Jack whined. "In my defense, you said you were full!"

"But it was mum's special potato sala-" Sophie wanted to retort but was cut off, much to Jack's delight, by Eve telling her that her school bus is waiting outside. Sophie then bade the two of them goodbye again before running off.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for the card, Sophie. That's so sweet of you," Elsa said after reading the goodbye card Sophie had made her.<p>

"Come back and visit soon!" Sophie cried, flinging herself at Elsa and giving her a big hug.

Elsa hugged her back tightly, swallowing the lump in her throat that her emotions had caused. "I will, no worries, Soph. And thank you Jamie for the candle, it smells lovely," she smiled, looking at the brown haired boy and gesturing to the Yankee Candle bag in her hand.

"It's no biggie," Jamie grinned at her before giving her a quick hug too.

"Thank you so much Jeff and Eve, for the hospitality. I really enjoyed myself here," Elsa turned to them. "Oh! And your homemade chocolate cakes and cookies as well, I'm very sure Anna will love them,"

"You're most welcome, dear," Eve said motherly, placing a hand on Elsa's cheek. "I hope to see you soon, okay?" she continues, not forgetting to give Jack a knowing look.

"Yes, I hope so too, but that depends on your son," Elsa replied holding Eve's hand in her own before giving Jack the same look.

Jack, who was obviously busy with his phone the whole time, finally looked up after sending a text and saw everyone looking at him. With all eyes still on him, he warily took a bit out of the banana that he was holding in his other hand. "Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

* * *

><p>"Jack, are you sure you and Elsa can't stay for dinner?" Jeff asked, coming up beside Eve who was standing at the doorway watching Jack load Elsa's suitcase into the car trunk, putting his hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Yeah, it's only five in the evening, I can still prepare more food for dinner," Eve suggested.

Jack got his head out of the car trunk and looked over at them. Shooting his parents an apologetic look, he shook his head slightly. "Sorry Mum and Dad, I actually have something planned beforehand,"

Hearing this, Elsa snapped her head in his direction.

"Yeah, but don't worry, you'll all see Elsa again," Jack smiled at her before his expression got a little more serious. Looking at his watch, he signaled to Elsa "Okay, we've got an appointment to go to."

* * *

><p>"Soooo," Elsa started, glancing over to Jack, who was driving. "Where are we going?"<p>

"Somewhere special," Jack smirked, trying to keep his attention on the road. _Don't leak out too much information. Don't leak out too much information. _He chanted to himself in his head.

"Oh," Elsa said, looking ahead on the road as well. Looking out of the window on her right, she saw the pretty little bustling town of Corona. Adorable village-like shops lined the streets which made the town so quaint and pretty. She gave a sigh, knowing that she had to leave in a few hours.

* * *

><p>"What place is this, Jack?" Elsa asked, looking out the window to see a huge grass patch and a large Ferris wheel. Other than that, the place was practically deserted apart from a cosy restaurant nearby and little houses that were only seen cause of the light that emitted from them as they were really far away. The Ferris wheel lights wasn't even on and it seemed closed judging from the lack of people all around them. Squinting a little, she saw a signboard near the Ferris wheel saying "Closed on Tuesdays."<p>

_Today is a Tuesday. _Elsa mentally sighed at her boyfriend.

Jack pulled onto the breaks of the car after parking randomly in an empty space. "We're a little on the outskirts of town. This is the place where carnivals are usually held, due to the large land space available," he explained, though looking a little tensed.

Elsa looked at him curiously. "And so? Are we dining at the restaurant over there?"

"Well, kind of," Jack rubbed his hand together. "We're also gonna take a ride there,"

Jack then pointed into the direction of the Ferris wheel and Elsa raised an eyebrow, staring at him incredulously.

"It's closed, Jack."

Crickets chirped and Jack gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"I said... We're gonna take a ride there!" Jack repeated, louder this time, still pointing at the Ferris wheel.

Elsa closed her eyes in frustration, feeling her patience wearing off. Sighing, she faced her boyfriend. "Jack..."

All of a sudden, the lights of the Ferris wheel turned on, showing a brilliant sight. It was absolutely pretty, with each round glass cabin being encircled by bright lights that changes colour. Elsa gasped and looked mesmerized by the scene before her. She turned to face Jack and pointed to the Ferris wheel.

"How did you- Where did you-" She started to stutter, continuously looking back at the lit up Ferris wheel.

"I may have made some arrangements," Jack smiled at her, offering her his arm. "Come."

Breathless and speechless at the same time, Elsa took hold of her charming man's arm and he led her towards the closest cabin.

A man wearing a white tuxedo appeared near the entrance. "Mr. Frost, our sincerest apologies for the earlier hiccup. We assure you that the rest of the evening will go smoothly,"

"No worries," Jack smiled at him.

Leading Elsa into the cabin, she saw that it was beautifully decorated with silver ribbon streamers and roses. The middle of the cabin had a table with a white table cloth and an extremely romantic candle was in the middle of the table. The cutlery and plates were placed neatly on the table and the whole set up made her feel as if she were in a posh restaurant. Elsa sat down after Jack pulled out her chair for her and she looked at the piping hot food infront of her.

"Ah, what you see in front of you now is our specialty, Teriyaki Salmon with Zucchini and Zesty Rice." The waiter introduced, smiling proudly while pouring some wine into their glasses.

"Looks delicious," Elsa smiled.

Jack sat opposite Elsa, with his chin resting on one hand, he stared at her lovingly, totally unaware that his lips automatically curled into a smile. _She's so beautiful._

* * *

><p>After the waiter left, the Ferris wheel started moving very slowly, allowing Jack and Elsa to see the most amazing view of Corona. However, the view wasn't as appreciated as expected for the couple spent most of their time gazing lovingly across the table at each other.<p>

"What made you think of this, Mr Frost?" Elsa asked, enjoying the feeling of his fingers stroking her hand. _God, he's so romantic._

"I wanted to do something more unforgettable for you," he said casually, smiling and trying his best to seem as calm as possible despite feeling like a nervous wreck.

"That's so sweet of you," Elsa gave a dazzling smile which caused Jack to melt inside.

_Breathe, man! Breathe!_ Jack had to remind himself while keeping his composure. He looked down at his watch. _Okay... There's still time. Relax._

By their second revolution around the entrance, the waiter came back in on cue and collected their empty dishes. Another waiter then came in with a mini fondue machine.

Elsa's eyes widened while watching the waiter set up the chocolate fondue. She was slightly bouncing in her seat and her eyes sparkled at the array of fresh fruits and sweets that were placed on the table before them. Jack chuckled, finding it very cute at how easily her child-like demeanor could appear at the call of chocolate.

_Chocolate! It's a freaking chocolate fountain in front of me! Bless the heavens! Oh, and also my boyfriend! _Elsa thought to herself.

The waiter wished them an enjoyable meal again before leaving. The door closed and the Ferris wheel started turning slowly again.

* * *

><p>"That was great!" Elsa exclaimed. "Jack Frost, you really know how to make a girl happy,"<p>

"Glad you enjoyed it," Jack smiled a little nervously, knowing that the time is approaching.

Elsa giggled.

"You have chocolate in your teeth, honey," Elsa daintily placed a hand over her mouth, trying to hold in her laughter.

Jack's lips turned from a smile into a little 'o' as he chuckled nervously and wiped his teeth with a napkin. He swore that he was drenched in cold sweat. _Please don't notice. Please don't notice._

But everyone knows Murphy's Law and how much it loves Jack...

"Jack, why are you sweating so much?" Elsa's expression got worried. "Are you not feeling well?"

_Crap. Dammit Murphy!_

"Sweating? W-What? Who's s-sweating?" Jack stammered a little, trying to cover up as much as possible.

"You are?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Heh, right." Jack chuckled nervously, tugging on the collar of his shirt. "It's just really warm in here, isn't it?"

"Not really where I'm sitting,"

"Maybe I'm just hot," Jack joked awkwardly, giving a brief laugh, trying to relieve the pressure in the atmosphere but failing miserably as Elsa just judged him, unamused.

"You're acting a little weird, honey," Elsa commented, looking at him intently as she picked up her fork.

"I a-am? No, I'm not! Heh, totally casual," Jack said, albeit a little too defensively. He placed his elbow on the table edge and placed his chin in his hand, trying to seem cool but that didn't end well when his elbow slipped off the table edge. "Oops,"

Elsa giggled at her currently derpy boyfriend, causing him to turn a little red in embarrassment

Jack looked at his watch. _Damn, there's still ten minutes!_

Elsa slowly went back to eating her food while Jack stared at her. All of a sudden, a lightbulb idea came to him.

_Yes! That's it! I'm so glad I thought of putting it there in case!_

Jack quickly reach out under the tablecloth and felt around for the item. He grinned as he felt the texture of the familiar wood and strings at his fingertips and pulled it out.

Elsa had her attention on her chocolate covered strawberries when she heard some shuffling from Jack's side of the table. She looked up from her plate and saw that sitting opposite her was Jack holding an acoustic guitar, smiling at her.

"Oh my god! Where did this come from?" Elsa gasped at the surprise.

"Well, I was thinking since it'll be awhile until I can see you again, I can make today more special and play you a song," he explained. "Y'know like the time I asked you to be my girlfriend,"

Elsa sighed happily at that memory. "Yeah, I'd love to hear you play."

Jack flashed her his winning smile. "What song would you like?"

Elsa scooted her chair closer to his side of the table and places her elbow on the table, resting her chin in her hand, looking at him lovingly with her pretty blue eyes. "I don't actually have a preference. You pick."

"I knew you'd say that," he smirked, starting to strum on the guitar.

**(A/N: This upcoming song is called "By My Side" by David Choi. Do listen to it if you can!)**

_I'm just listening to the clock go ticking,  
>lying waiting as the time goes by.<br>I think of you with every breath I take,  
>I need to feel your heartbeat next to mine.<br>You're all I see, in everything._

_I just wanna hold you,  
>I just wanna kiss you,<br>I just wanna love you all my life.  
>I normally wouldn't say this,<br>but I just can't contain it.  
>I want you here forever,<br>right here by my side._

_All the fears you feel inside,  
>and all the tears you cry,<br>they're ending right here.  
>I'll heal your heart and soul;<br>I'll keep you all so close.  
>Don't worry; I'll never let you go.<br>You're all I need, you're everything._

_I just wanna hold you,  
>I just wanna kiss you,<br>I just wanna love you all my life.  
>I normally wouldn't say this,<br>but I just can't contain it.  
>I want you here forever,<br>right here by my side._

_No one else will ever do.  
>I got a stubborn heart for you.<br>Call me crazy, but its true; I love you.  
>I didn't think that it would be,<br>you have made it clear to me.  
>You're all I need.<em>

_I just wanna hold you,  
>I just wanna kiss you,<br>I just wanna love you all my life.  
>I normally wouldn't say this,<br>but I just can't contain it.  
>I want you here forever,<br>right here by my side._

Jack finished the song with a small but handsome smile in her direction and Elsa felt herself swoon. Elsa gave a dreamy sigh

"That was incredible,"

"Why thank you," Jack smiled again, placing his guitar back under the table. Elsa leaned in to give him a kiss on his lips but something outside caught her attention.

They were currently nearing the top point of the Ferris wheel and all of a sudden, lights began to shine on the grass down below them.

"What's that?" Elsa asked, going towards the glass window to get a clearer view.

_It's time._

Elsa gasped as one by one, little lights began lighting up on the grass. Some of the trees at the sides have also been decorated with pretty pink and white fairy lights. Over the large grass patch area, the little lights glowed in the darkness of the night and they all came together to form huge words that could clearly be seen from where they were.

_Will you marry me? _It read.

"Oh my heavens," Elsa felt her hands automatically coming up to cover her lips which were open in shock. She turned around, expecting to face Jack, but he wasn't standing behind her.

He was on the ground. On one knee.

In his hands was a beautiful lightly tinted ice blue diamond ring with little crystal diamond gems encrusted around the main blue jewel. The beautiful piece sparkled in the light showing its heavy worth. And... He was offering it to her.

_Oh. My. God. Good Lord of Chocolate. What do I do now? _Elsa thought to herself, totally mind blown.

"Jack, I-" she whispered, so softly it was barely audible.

"Elsa, I know this is a lot to process," he started, the blush on his face starting to show. "But I know that you are the one that I want to be with. Before I met you, there was a missing piece inside me which I'd never thought I would find... Until I found you. With you in my life, I am complete."

Elsa felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I promise I won't screw it up and I want to do my best for you for the rest of your life... As your husband. Elsa," he took both hands in one of his, while his other hand was still holding the ring, and looked at her more intently but his gaze still loving and soft. "I love you."

Tears started rolling down her face as her beautiful blue orbs looked into his.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>:')<strong>

**Sorry for cutting it off here but this way I am more likely to start writing the next chapter as soon as possible cause I can't wait to get this going! Hope you all enjoyed it and stay tuned! Leave a review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
